Fallen Angels
by Fangirl140
Summary: Titans High: A school for teen superheroes, the future Justice League members, but the new team will need a leader. When a fight between Robin and Speedy destroys their friendship, a feud begins on who will be leader and who gets the girl! Combined Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Storm: hn.**

**Fangrirl: What?**

**Storm: What do you mean what? It seems pretty self explanatory to me.**

**Fangirl: Just…explain it to me once more again…**

**Storm: No! I've already explained it to you five times. Even someone who has half a brain would have gotten it now!...oh wait, I see the problem. You don't have a brain at all!**

**Fangirl: (pouts) I find that very offensive! Is that any way to treat your best friend?**

**Storm: When you find me a best friend, I'll treat them nicely, but for now, I'm stuck with you.**

**Fangirl: Oh you know you need me! If I wasn't here, who would help you with new ideas for your stories? Huh?**

**Storm: (rolls eyes) I'd find a monkey and give it three bucks!**

**Fangirl: (voice rises a few octaves) You'd replace me with a monkey? I bet your stupid monkey wouldn't have come up with some of the ideas I gave you for our Titan's High story!**

**Storm: (evil smirk at Fangirl's frustration) Maybe, but he wouldn't scream at the mention of Justin Bieber. Your name says it all Fangirl.**

**Fangirl: (resists urge to scream) I-I'm n-not s-screaming n-now….I-I'm over him…**

**Storm: (in sing song voice) I can tell you're lying! Don't argue…everyone agrees with me. Next subject, the story it took you forever to finish. I hope it was worth it.**

**Fangirl: (looks at Storm confused) You mean chapter one? Or…what?**

**Storm: Yeah, we better stop talking and let the readers get to the story…**

**Fangirl: Fine… **

**Storm: Alright. (Faces Reader) We would like to say that Storm0Wolf and Fangirl140 do not own Teen Titans or Justice League or a monkey. We do however own the conversation above. Thanks for reading. You can read more of our stories at fangirl140's and Storm0Wolf's profile. Fangirl, you say the rest.**

**Fangirl:(Looks up from Justin Bieber poster) Wait, what'd you say?**

**Storm: (stares in disbelief) You have a serious problem. It's called pretty-boyites. The only way to be cured of it is GETTING IT THROUGH YOU THICK SKULL THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER!**

**Fangirl: (flinches) sorry…now, what do you want me to say to the readers?**

**Storm: (sigh) Forget it. You're such an idiot! Bow to the story!**

**Fangirl: (bows)**

The heat in the auditorium was becoming slightly uncomfortable for the many students attending Titan's High. The bleachers were filled with upperclassmen and freshmen, also known as newbies to the seniors. Two masked boys sat inside their circle with some of the senior boys as they eyed the freshman.

The red head elbowed his friend, pointing to the girl who was sitting next to the caveman with the other freshmen, "Oi, Robin! There's only one girl over there I can see you standing a chance with. You see that girl with the pink hair over there. She's cute, has a good smile; I can sense sparks!" The boy wonder rolled his eyes, smacking his friend over the head.

"Shut up Speedy," he growled.

"Alright! Everyone, please be quiet!" All heads turned towards the stage to see four of the founders of the school, along with some of the teachers. The auditorium silenced except for the seniors who were whispering to one another in hushed tones. Robin recognized his mentor as he spoke to the rest of the school, "Welcome all new superheroes to Titan's High, and welcome back to you returning students."

"Oh, of course…call the freshmen superheroes; call us students. It's not like we've had more training than any of them…oh wait, we have," Speedy murmured under his breath, causing the boys around him to smirk as they tried not to laugh. The archer readjusted his bow on his lap as he looked over at the freshman once more. "Let's see…girl with the caveman? Give me your prediction." Robin looked over, following the archer's gaze.

"I'd say…a four for the girl, and a…maybe a seven for the cave man. He seems like he could be able to hold his own in a fight…not so much the girl." Speedy nodded. "What about the twins over there?"

Speedy looked at Robin, an 'are you serious' look on his face, "I'd give them maybe a two. What about the-"

"It's not right to rate their toughness when you haven't even seen them fight yet," Aqualad whispered over his shoulder before turning to face the front again. Speedy let out a huff at his Altantean friend, but just continued watching the freshmen. Several of them were very focused on the adults as they spoke. He shook his head, "How much do you wanna bet that some of these newbies are huge Justice League fans?"

"Speedy." His head shot up as someone called his name, and he gulped. His mentor was glaring at him from the stage as he motioned for him to get up with his green glove. He let out a low growl, and his friends chuckled as he walked onto the stage; his bow held firmly in his hands. Green Arrow put his hands on his protégée's shoulders, addressing the others in the auditorium, "Everyone, this is my apprentice, Speedy. Wave to the students Speed'." The archer did so but very reluctantly.

His senior friends were smirking up at him, and he ground his teeth in frustration, "Sir, if I may ask, what am I up here for?" His mentor's grip on his shoulders tightened, making the archer slightly wince.

"Well, it seems like you're very…eager to speak, so why don't you tell the new superheroes about this school, and why it was built? You've heard this speech many times from Bats, so you should be able to tell them…" Green Arrow looked back at his friend who was shaking his head at one: what his friend was doing and two: that he still calls him by that stupid nickname.

Speedy let out a groan as he looked at the other students before finally giving up, "Fine…this school was built by, as you can see, the members of the Justice League." He motioned to the adults surrounding him, "At first, it just started out as an idea, but soon the others realized that they weren't going to live forever, so they decided to make a school for superheroes who would someday take over the Justice League for them…blah blah blah! The rest is self explanatory." His eyes fell on his masked friend who had the biggest smile on his face. He quirked his eyebrow up, an idea forming in his head. He looked back at the students, "Actually, there's more…but I don't think I can do this by myself."

"No? You seem to be doing a fine job right now though…" his mentor said.

"I know, but I just think I could use a little help," Speedy's gaze fell on Robin once more whose face had paled over. The boy wonder began to shake his head rapidly; a terrified look on his face.

"You? Speedy, the agile archer who never misses a shot he shoots and is as independent as ever, needs help?" Green Arrow questioned, a teasing tone in his voice. "Not making a very good impression on the girl's, are we?" A few chuckles emanated from the group of heroes gathered, and he just smiled as best as he could.

"I just think I know someone who would be more than happy to help me, isn't that right…Robin." The boy wonder slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, trying to ignore the stares that were penetrating into his back. "Let's go, Robin! I need my best friend up here to help me!"

"Yeah, come on Robin!" He gazed up to see Hot Spot, Cyborg, and Aqualad beginning to chant his name, the other students joining in. He looked to the Justice League members to see that they were just as amused as anyone else in that room except for Batman of course. That man never smiled unless he did something right, or if he completed a mission. Before Robin knew it, someone was pulling him up and towards the stage. He tried to pull his arm out of the red head's grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"Speedy, you're not going to have a best friend for long if you make me do this," the boy wonder hissed. Both of them knew that wasn't true though. They had been through too much together their entire lives; it would be impossible to ruin their friendship. "Speedy!" he whined, a weak smile forming on his face as the boy pulled him onto the stage. How the look on the red head's face reminded him so much of the first day they met, and as he shut his eyes, he could see the nine year old face of his friend.

_ "Speedy!" The archer pulled him through the corridors of Wayne mansion as they ran away from the living room. Batman and Green Arrow were looking for them, and Speedy suddenly decided he wanted to turn the whole thing into a giant hide and seek game. Robin tried to stop, but he wouldn't let go of him. He knew that if they didn't let their mentors find them, they were going to get in trouble._

_ "Come on Robin…loosen up!" Speedy exclaimed, "You're too uptight! You need to have a little more fun! Maybe that's why Green Arrow brought me here…this is for your own good!" The archer pulled him into a closet, shutting the door behind them, and the room was consumed in darkness. _

_ "Speedy…I really think-"but the red head put a gloved hand over his mouth, muffling his voice. Outside, they could hear the two mentors walking by. _

_ "Ollie…why did you bring him here in the first place? I mean, was it really necessary?" _

_ "Yes, it was! He wouldn't stop whining if I didn't bring him along with me. Apparently, he's heard about your little sidekick and wanted to meet him. I think he looks up to Robin even if he is about two inches taller." Robin stiffened, _Wait, didn't Speedy say that Green Arrow decided himself to bring him along? _He looked up at Speedy but couldn't see his face. _

_ "I don't know if we should let them spend time together…we might have a bigger problem with handling them in the future." Both boys tensed at the man's words. As much as Robin hated to admit it, he actually liked spending time with the red head. He was having fun for the first time in years. The two men's voices disappeared as they walked further down the hall. _

_ "Speedy…I thought you said that Green Arrow brought you here by his own choice? Why is he saying that you were whining for him to bring you?" _

_ "I didn't whine!" he screamed before quickly lowering his voice, "Look, I just really wanted to meet you. I've seen you fight, and you're really good. I mean…" he sighed, "I'll never be as good as you…Why don't we just leave it that…"_

_ "No…let's not. What do you mean you'll never be as good? Green Arrow is a really good mentor, that's what Batman tells me, so he should be teaching you a lot of stuff…right?" Speedy shook his head. He didn't understand why he was telling this boy anything, but he figured maybe it was the best choice._

_ "He doesn't train me as much as Batman does you," he confessed, "That's why…I'm…somewhat jealous, I guess. Batman probably takes you out to fight crime like every night, right? Not for me…I get lucky when Green Arrow decides to bring me along during his patrols or visits to the Justice League base. He'll train me but not every day. Days we aren't working on my accuracy and shooting which are also days that Ollie is too busy to even talk to me, I'm basically screwing around and pulling pranks on the many maids and butlers working in the home I live in, and Ollie doesn't seem to care. And when I'm not goofing off, I'm in my room…playing video games…" Robin looked at the archer in surprise. _

_ "You're jealous of me? Well, I'm jealous of you!" Speedy looked at him confused, but before he could ask why, Robin continued, "I wish Batman would let me play video games or let me goof off once in awhile…but all I ever do is train every single day. We don't even play any games on days off, which rarely ever happens…he just sits in front of that stupid computer and works. Batman is practically glued to his work, and I think that's what he's trying to get me to do. I mean, I haven't seen and/or talked to another kid my age for awhile…I mean, you're the first boy whose come around here that I've actually been able to talk to." _

_ "Wow…seems like both our lives are kinda messed up, huh?" He nodded his head."Well, don't worry…I got an idea! What if I can get Ollie to let me come visit more, and we can play together and also train! Then we both can get an even balance of fun and training!" The boy wonder's smile grew bigger before falling slowly._

_ "That's a good idea, but I don't think they'll let us see each other again," he said sadly, "You heard them…Batman's afraid we'll cause problems. What we've been doing today, he probably doesn't want me to get into a habit of running around and slacking off." _

_ "We'll figure something out…don't worry! And I do not slack off!" The door burst open, and the two boys looked up to see their mentors standing above them._

"ROBIN!" He opened his eyes to see Speedy snapping his gloved fingers in front of his face as he tried to gain his attention. "Don't you start zoning out on me now! I need your help!" Robin smiled, confusing the boy in front of him. "What?" he asked.

As annoying as his friend could get, Robin could never hate him. They were best friends for as long as they could remember, and without the other, they probably would have grown up differently than they had. Without Speedy, he probably would have turned into a younger, more uptight version of Batman, and Speedy wouldn't have gotten the proper training he needed which would have been a shame. Robin knew that Speedy had a lot of potential as a fighter, and if he hadn't been his friend, Speedy's talent could have been just a waste on him. He patted the archer on his back, "Let's get to explaining! We don't have all day! We got to get these newbies to their classes soon!" Yeah, they needed each other, and they both knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**FanGirl: (Yawns) What were you saying?**

**Storm: That it's time to wake up, slowness! We have to write the next chapter.**

**Fangirl: Fine, fine, fine! I'm up! Now….hey wait a minute! You're supposed to be handeling this chapter! Why do I have to be up.**

**Storm: (Smirks) You don't but I just finished so I decided that I would do something fun like frustrate you. You're always so cranky when you wake up.**

**Fangirl:(Glares) You suck! I was having a very nice dream until you freaking woke me up!**

**Storm: (Smirk grow) Did it involve you marrying Justin Beiber?**

**FanGirl: …..No…..**

**Storm: (Rolls eyes) I'm not even going to call you a liar, everyone reading this can tell. Anyway let's talk about this chapter.**

**Fangir: Alrighty, what do we got?**

**Storm: well this basically introduces the home room teacher and gives some background information on the school.**

**Fangirl: Got it! This is the information chapter….Can I read it now?**

**Storm: Sure give me a sec. We don't own anything except the plot and name. Alright I'll send you the chapter right now. Peace out people around the world and congrats to all the amazing soccer teams that competed in the world cup!**

**Fangirl: Wow….Really? I had no idea you watched soccer! That's news to me!**

**Storm: I don't, Pantaz does. I've been getting my info from television and her.**

_XXXX_

_Well, that couldn't have been any worse_… Robin thought and took a seat in the second row next in between Cyborg and Speedy, his two closest guy friends. The stiff wood of the oak chair pressed against his back at an odd angle, making him shift uncomfortably. After Speedy and he had returned to their chairs after attempting to explain the school's history to the freshman, and attempted was exactly what they were did, and failed utterly much to everyone's amusement. It didn't help that after the assembly Batman gave him the scolding of a life time, well, it wasn't as bad as when he and Speedy stole the Batcar two years ago and took a few of their friends for a joy ride. Robin smiled at the memory. Of course he had been reluctant to go, but it was a dare, who could resist?

Robin lifted his hand reflexively and caught a paper ball inches away from his face. He glared at the freshman whose direction it came from. He had a long neck and a red mask that covered his entire face except for his mouth, much to Robin's annoyance. A wide grin was plastered on his face, the plus sign on the middle of his uniform gave Robin a bit of a déjà vu feeling. The images of two boys flashed in his face. One with a minus sign and the other with a plus sign in the middle of their spandex costumes, Aqualad's and Speedy's freshman NAGs New Anemic (weak) Guppies, as the upperclassman called them, or NAGs for short. Random seniors were assigned Freshman to show around campus and be a kind of guardian to them. Of course the real name assigned by the school was New Apprentice Guardians.

Robin dropped the paper ball casually, just as his homeroom teacher walked in. A women with silky black hair and tanned skin walked gracefully to the front of the room. Her large earrings, and golden bangles, along with old fashioned dress gave her the perfect appearance of her name sake.

"Quiet down little ones." Her voice was like melting butter, and the room was quiet other than the expected whispers from the freshman. They were all thinking the same things. She seemed so small, and kind, nothing at all like the Justice League teacher they were expecting. _Looks can be deceiving, after all who would think that someone like Starfire could kick like she can._ Speedy thought as he listened to the newer students and winced at the memory of sparring the young, red haired princess in combat practice in their junior year.

"I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year, as well as your dorm keeper. My name is Cynthia Reynolds, but you all will call me Ms. Gypsy. As for the dorm rooms, as the older students know, all homeroom students will be sharing the same boarding wing in the school. The rules are two to three students to dorm room, and the curfew is at twenty two hundred. Girls board with girls, vice versa for boys." Some students groaned at the curfew, older ones because thirty minutes had been cut from last year, the younger ones because they had already guessed they wouldn't get to pick their roommates.

"Yo! Ms. Gypsy? What happened to the curfew? Why'd y'all cut off our thirty minutes?" Beastboy yelled over the complaints from the back of the room, in his seat next to Aqualad, directly in front of Robin. Cyborg reached a metal hand over, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him back into his seat. Hitting the chair with a thud, the green boy glared at his friend as he rubbed his sore bottom.

"Well, due to some students….unneeded behavior last year, this is the form of punishment that all the teachers decided on." She shot a look Mammoth and Gizmo's way, but they looked back at her innocently. She sighed, remembering her conversation with the original members.

"_I still don't understand why I, of all people, am being assigned to this class." Gypsy stood before the most powerful superheroes of her time. The metal floored room clicked against her high heels as she shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. She had never been summoned by the original seven before; she didn't think she was worth their time. When they offered her a teaching position for psychic students in the new Justice Youth Academy she was overjoyed, and eagerly accepted. She had worked for three years in the academy, won two teacher of the year award, and had been more than content with spending time with the students. She didn't think there was any class she couldn't handle until Hawkwomen gave her this years homeroom assignment. _

"_This group of students were hand selected as possible candidates for our purpose. Each has a unique ability that sets them apart. The four that are marked are the main ones we want you to keep an eye on." Super man said gently. Gypsy looked down at the sheet, searching for the four mentioned students._

"_These are the students you've chosen, as a possibility to lead the Justice League when we are gone." She stated, her eyes focusing on two main names._

"_Yes, and it's crucial that they don't know that. That's another reason we've chosen you. You're ability to read minds will come in handy during the year." Superman nodded. Her dark brown eyes swept over the paper, but still two names rang in her head. Robin and Speedy. _

The memory made her wrinkle her nose. Recomposing herself she read off the list for dormmates.

"Remember we are in the Northern Wing on the Red Floor. We are now the Falcon team, everything we do will be collected for points. Such as grades, contest, ect. At the end of the year the top team will get a trophy and a trip to the space tower." She addressed the class. Whispers of excitement drifted through the room.

"Alright lets' get this over with. Room 1: Beastboy and Aqualad. Room 2: Raven and Bumblebee. Room 3: Cyborg and Kid Flash. Room 4: Jinx and Starfire. Room 5: Gizmo and Mammoth. Room 6: Panthera and Kole. Room 7: Speedy and Robin. Room 8: Billy Numorous and See-more. Room 9: Hotspot and Herald. Room 10: Mas and Menos. Now I'll leave you to get unpacked and settled in. I'll will come and check on you at precisely fifteen hundred. Good bye." She forced herself to blend with the chalk borad, making it seem as if she disappeared. The class celebrated and left quickly seeing that it was only 11:30.

She watched as the last two left the room. The rooms had been chosen at random, except for Room 7. She sighed, and reappeared, walking quietly out of the room. She had to meet with the other teachers to discuss how it went, and she wasn't in the mood for any problems they might present her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pantaz: (Waves hands in the air) Swirly slides are fun! **

**Fangirl: (smirks) That was really random…**

**Storm: Guns are fun too! **

**Pantaz: Not when their pointed at your head.**

**Storm: Wanna bet?**

**Fangirl: (holds up gun) Hey guys! Look what I found!**

**(Storm and Pantaz back away slowly)**

**Pantaz: Be careful where you point that!**

**Fangirl: Oh, guys don't worry, it's-(trips and pulls trigger)**

**Storm: (Screams) Wait…WATER? What the hell?**

**Pantaz: That's not a very nice word!**

**Fangirl: Haha! You screamed like a little girl! It was just a watergun!**

**Storm: (pulls out another gun) Guess what? This isn't a watergun.**

**Fangirl: Y-You wouldn't kill me! I have to write the next chapter!**

**Storm: I have Pantaz to write the story with!**

**Fangirl: But she's worthless when it comes to story writing! (Pantaz glares at her) No offense!**

**Pantaz: (huffs) None taken.**

**Storm: So…she's sarcastic! That's all I need!**

**Fangirl: But you need my ideas!**

**Storm: Don't you remember? I have the monkey!**

**Fangirl: F*** the monkey! **

**Pantaz: (Gasps) That's an even worser word, and I think the monkey agrees! **

**(All turn to look at monkey who is glaring evilly at Fangirl)**

**Fangirl: When did we get a monkey? Oh crap…(runs screaming while monkey chases after her)**

**Storm: (Laughs hysterically) Well, let's get to the story! As we've said many times before, we do not own Teen Titans or the Justice League, but we do own the monkey…**

**Fangirl: (stops in front of two girls panting) Hope…you…enjoy…the…chapter! (begins running with monkey right behind her)**

Chapter 3

Speedy sprawled himself out across the bed as he stretched. It didn't take long for him to unpack his belongings. He had lived at the school for so long that he knew where everything was supposed to go. Each item had its place, and it was to make sure that he didn't lose anything. Robin looked over at his friend as he unfolded another uniform and hung it in his personal cubby/closet. _Everything may be nice and tidy now, but sooner or later, he's going to lose his comb, and he's going to tear this place apart looking for it…_He thought to himself, a grin spreading across his face as he pictured the panic look the archer always had on whenever he lost his comb or pocket mirror. He chuckled, shaking his head before turning his back to his friend.

That comb was probably one of the first things on Speedy's "DO NOT FORGET" list. He could _not _live without that comb. He always needs to look good for the girls. However, there weren't that many girl's at the school that actually caught their eyes. He stopped, setting another one of his uniforms down on his lap. He wasn't sure about Speedy, but he knew he himself was lying. There was one girl that only ever made his heart stop and his breathing hastened. The Tamaranian's face filled his mind as he thought about her beautiful, emerald eyes and her long, red hair. She wasn't exactly what you'd expect. She looked so fragile, so weak from first glance, but when you actually had to fight her, she was as tough and strong as Mammoth.

Speedy turned on the bed as he tried to get comfortable, the springs creaking with every movement he made. Why the school couldn't afford to get better beds was unknown to him. You would think, all the good they do for the people of the world, they'd deserve better sleeping accommodations. Maybe if he put the fluffiest blanket he could find on the bed, it would be more suitable and comfortable for him to sleep on. Then again, the only fluffy blanket he had was pink. It _was_ white, but Beast Boy decided that he wanted to recolor it by putting a red sock…actually, make that red _socks_ into the washer. Pulling that blanket out of the washer with Starfire and Bumblebee in the room wasn't the smoothest thing he'd ever done. He looked over at the boy wonder, a smirk forming on his face. His cheeks were lightly tinted pink, and he had the goofiest smile on his face.

"Dick," he sang. Robin jumped a little at the call of his real name, looking over his shoulder to look at the archer. He had a smirk on his face, and it was making the boy wonder a little uncomfortable.

"What?" he asked innocently, knowing all too well what Speedy was going to ask.

"Who's the girl?"Just like he had thought. He shook his head, quickly hanging his last uniform before tossing his backpack next to his desk. He didn't respond. "Come on, Dick…I've seen that look before. You had that look on your face the day you met Batgirl, so you might as well just tell me!" Again, he didn't respond. Even if they were best friends, and they would tell each other everything, this was something that he just wanted to keep bottled up. He didn't want anyone else to know until he was sure…sure of what though? He didn't know. Speedy gave up, "Fine…if you don't want to tell me, that's cool…whatever Dick…"

"Roy," the name felt so weird on his tongue even though he had used it for so long now, "I _will _tell you, don't worry, but just…not now, okay? Just trust me…" The archer nodded his head before turning his back to him, the bed creaking under the weight. He sighed. Roy…Dick…their real names. He never actually thought he would tell someone in their group of superheroes his real name. Batman had specifically given him one rule: to not ever tell someone his name. He didn't understand what would be so wrong with telling someone something as simple as a name, but he always followed it. Then Roy came around. He didn't understand this boy and his crazy antics, but he loved hanging out with him. Then, one day Green Arrow and Batman decided to put them together for a mission. Of course, they were thrilled until they actually found out what they had to do.

_"Why do we have to look for this Joker guy anyway?" Speedy complained as they walked through the broken down abandoned factory on the other side of Gotham City. "Isn't he Batman's arch nemesis?" Robin nodded his head. Even at thirteen years old, the archer was still complaining like a child. _

_"Yeah, but Batman thinks that he has something to do with the disappearing members of the Justice League, and since he has to help Green Arrow with other important stuff, as he put it, he needed us out here to find him," the boy wonder explained for the fifth time that day. "Now, we need to be quiet! Apparently, this is one of Joker's hide-outs, and Batman said that he thinks he could still be using this one." _

_The lights flickered on above them, and the doors to the factory opened. Both boys quickly dove behind the stacked boxes and crates on one side of the room, hiding themselves from view. Robin moved around to the back, Speedy at toe before he peaked over the boxes to get a better look at the clown faced villain. "Well, seems Batman was right…" Speedy whispered._

_"My, my, my, it's so good to be home!" Joker exclaimed, his just as ugly henchmen following him to the center of the factory. This time, when Robin looked around, he could actually see what made up the very being of the building. Joker was the creepiest villain in the world. He had posters with clowns all over the walls, and a giant jack-in-the-jukebox in the back. There were giant clown heads everywhere as well. This was an all new high for creepiness. _

_"Wow, this dude is obsessed. I mean, it's bad enough to dress like a clown, but to have these things around your 'home', if that's what you want to call it. How the hell does he sleep with these things staring back at him?" Speedy murmured under his breath. Robin had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. They quickly ducked down behind the crates when one of the henchmen turned to look in their direction. Speedy looked at the boy wonder, "Alright Robin…we've found him. What do we do?" He opened his mouth to reply but closed it right away. Batman never actually told him what to do if they found Joker. _

_"Crap…" he hissed. Speedy rolled his eyes._

_"You mean we came in here without a plan! Nice job Robin…nice job!" Robin looked at him apologetically before sighing. He had to think of something, or else they were screwed. "Come on, boy wonder…think! Didn't Batman teach you to always have a plan on mind?"_

_"I know, I know! I'm trying to think of something…" he said; his eyes shut tight as he tried to formulate a plan. Batman always taught him not to panic. He just had to concentrate and use his brain to come with something that could get them out of this. It wasn't possible for them to escape because there were two henchmen guarding the doors, and Batman had told him that Joker had installed security systems on the windows, so if you opened one…you were dead. _

_"Robin…why don't we just plow through them, grab Joker, and get him to Batman? How's that?" The boy wonder looked at him like he was crazy._

_"What kind of plan is that?" he hissed quietly, "We'd be better off committing suicide! We can't just run out there with no plan in mind…"_

_"You have to trust me on this," Speedy said, "We've been trained by Batman and Green Arrow. I think we'll do fine…" Robin was still unsure. "Come on, you have to trust me. I got your back, and I know you got mine. We'll be fine if we just work together." He didn't respond. Speedy sighed, "How about we do something to seal this trust?" _

_"Like what?" Speedy put out his hand for the boy wonder to shake, but Robin just looked at it, "A handshake? You really think that's going to make me put all trust into you?" The archer shook his head before grabbing his hand and shaking it with his._

_"The name's Roy Harper," he introduced himself. Robin flinched back, pulling his hand out of the archer's grip. He couldn't believe he just did that. _

_"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, "You're not supposed to give out your real name! Batman told me that it could get you killed!" _

_"I'm not dead, am I?" he gestured to his still moving body, "Come on…we're friends. It's not like I'm going to around and start telling all the villains here in Gotham City that your name is…" he dragged the last word out as he waited for Robin to fill in the blank. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck._

_"Batman is so going to kill me if finds out I did this," he whispered before looking directly into Spe-Roy's masked eyes. He put out his hand like the other had done before, "I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick." _

To that day, neither Green Arrow nor Batman had found out that the two boys had told each other their names. They've been really good at calling each other by their hero names, and they only really call each other Roy or Dick is when they're alone in their room together, or no else is around to hear them say each other's name.

_THUD! _Robin's head shot around as he watched the archer fall out of his bed. A groan left Speedy's mouth while he leaned up on his elbows, rubbing the spot on his forehead that had made contact with the floor.

"Ow…that hurt…" he whined. Robin shook his head, holding back the laugh that threatened to fill the confined air of their dorm.

"Nice job Roy…nice job…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Fangirl: When the hell did you get the demon monkey?**

**Storm: (rolls eyes) When did you get the realistic looking water gun?**

**Fangirl: I found it, but I could tell it was fake! It had that stupid company logo on the side.**

**Storm: The same company that makes REAL guns for the military! Idiot. Anyway, I got the demon monkey from Pantaz when she turned her older brother into a monkey last week. She sold him to me for ten bucks. Hehe, it's fun to poke him with a stick when he's in his cage. (pokes monkey)**

**Fangirl: You have some serious problems my friend….my god. Demon monkey and Demon child? It's a match made in hell!**

**Storm: (Rolls eyes,) for everyone who doesn't know, some people call me D.C which stands for Demon Child(shoots glare towards Fangirl), or District of Colombia, or Dream Catcher, or whatever else you can think of.**

**Fangirl: What? What'd I say?**

**Storm: Nothing, it doesn't matter. You're too slow to understand anyways. Now, we don't own anything, except the name, plot, and Demon Monkey! (Pokes monkey again)**

**Fangirl: Right! And we own the Water gun made by the milarty too! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Storm: Wait one more thing, in our last chapter we preformed a stunt with a gun and demon monkey. That is a PROFESSIONAL stunt that took us years to perfect! Please do not play with guns, even if they only contain water, without parent supervison and permission! But you can play with demon monkeys as long as they are in cages.**

_XXXX_

Robin and Speedy looked up quickly when their wooden door burst open. A large sized green deer with even larger antlers stood in their door way. Beast boy quickly changed back into his human form, grinning happily at the two older boys annoyed expressions.

"Dudes, didn't you hear the intercom?" he practically yelled.

"Intercom?" Speedy asked, scanning the room for anything that resembled a speaker system. Not finding one, he tackled the green boy. "Is this some kind of joke?" Grabbing a fist full of the green hair, he tugged as Beastboy morphed into a cat and began to dig his claws into Speedy's leg. Robin sighed as he watched them. Beastboy, surprisingly enough, wasn't joking. Although breaking down their door was going a little over board. There had been an announcement, but it was muffled to the point of muteness by Speedy's countless posters that he used to hide the area.

"What are you fools doing?" Bumbleebee asked in her accented voice. Robin could never place exactly where she sounded from, and didn't have the life insurance to ask her. She grabbed the back of Speedy's shirt and yanked up Beastboy by his tail. Beastboy yelped in pain before returning to his human appearance. He shot a dirty look at her then a mocking glace at Speedy who she had directed her anger towards. "Ms. Gypsy told us to be down in the Falcon lounge at 1700. If you're too slow to figure that out, it means five in the afternoon!" She dropped him carelessly on the wooden floor.

"Yeah, so? What's your point? If you're going to burst in here just to flirt with me, at least have a good cover prepared. It would break Cyborg's heart, or whatever he has, if he knew you were cheatin' on him." Speedy smirked and held both hands over his heart. Bumblebee's eyes sparked before she kicked him hard in the shin, exactly where Beastboy had managed to draw blood. His hands wrapped around the area, rocking back in forwards in pain, but not making a sound.

"Don't get smart with me. It's already 1732, get downstairs, or I'll happily take you down myself!" Looking up, she shook her head at Robin before marching out of the room, her fist clutching Beastboy's shirt as she dragged him out the room. Speedy immaturely stuck his tongue out at her retreating figure then stood up.

"Loud mouthed nat. I don't get how Cyborg can stand her, especially after two years!" Speedy grumbled, only loud enough for Robin to hear. Robin snorted then walked passed Speedy towards the lounge.

"Wait, what about my leg?" Speedy yelled franticly after him when he realized that Robin was serious. Robin lazily glanced at him and shrugged. Sooner or later Bumblebee was going to do something more painful and traumatizing to the egotistical Speedy if he kept baiting her, and Robin couldn't wait.

_XXXX_

Speedy limped quickly into the Falcon lounge which, thankfully, was down the hall from his room. Passing by, he noticed that there were five rooms on the left wall, and five on the other. He and Robin's shared room was directly across from Raven and Bumblebee's.

"Oh joy, I get to live right next to the women who wants to kill me. Could this year get any better?" He growled under his breath, pushing open the door that held the Falcon team crest on it. Much to Speedy's amusment, the crest was a bunch of jewels placed carefully to create a picture. A ruby red falcon flying vertically downwards, with a picture of a bronze hand behind it, palm up and fingers spread in a waving gesture. He shrugged then pushed open the door.

The lounge was completely remade from last year. The high ceiling had a sky roof that let in the remaining light from the setting sun. The walls were white with dark brown accent trimmings at the top and bottom. The red beanbags arranged neatly around the coffee table that was the same brown as the accented trimmings. A large couch was placed neatly in the center of the room directly across from the TV, which also served as a large computer. The smaller laptops and computers sat untouched in the south area of the room where there was also a shelf full of books, games, blankets, pillows, and magazines.

Speedy settled himself on one of the beanbags. On the couch Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash joked around about something random. Starfire, Jinx, and Kole shared one beanbag and whispered and pointed at random people around the room. When Jinx pointed to Kidflash, he flipped his hair and smirked mischievously. Jinx blushed crimson, and then turned away, a small hint of a smile on her face. Bumblebee and Raven handed Mas and Menos a bag of popcorn from the kitchen, which was directly across from the lounge. They grabbed handfuls and stuffed their faces, offering the two girls some like proper gentlemen. Bumbleebee laughed, and Raven shook her head, the smallest hint of a smile on her face. Cyborg, Hotspot and Herald raced on rockets on the game system, Beastboy showing Herald how to work the device. Panthera sat quietly, glancing around the room randomly. See-More and Billy Numorous sat directly besides Speedy, arguing over who was the cutest girl there.

"Well, it's good to see that you're all getting along nicely." Ms. Gypsy appeared from the doorway. She floated towards the center of the room and scanned each student. She went over their names in her head, being sure not to miss a single person. "First I'll get the straight forward stuff out of the way, like the rules for the Falcon team." Each student groaned in either irritation or protest. Ms. Gypsy chuckled at their predictable behavior.

"Rule 1: Curfew is at 2200. Anyone who breaks curfew will be subjected to cleaning duty for a week. Second time is suspension. Rule 2: No fighting, words or physically unless combat class and instructed by a teacher. Rule 3: You will eat lunch here. That means whenever you have free period, you'll come back to the Falcon dorm and eat whatever is in the fridge. Only Juniors and Seniors are allowed to use the stove without supervision. Finally, Rule 4: absolutely no going into my room or using my computer. Breaking this rule will get you immediate expulsion." Her voice hardened when she announced the last rule. All the students looked uneasily at her. _At least they took the threat seriously_, she sighed in her mind.

"Alright get some sleep." She glanced at the clock with loathing as if time moving forwards was its fault. "You have a simulation test tomorrow morning after breakfast to determine your teachers for this year. Good night, set your alarm clocks for five hundred." She was gone again.

The students were silent for a moment before they said their partings and walked to their respective rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fangirl: (squeals) Another chapter done! Wooh!**

**Storm: (Groans) Another day wasted talking to you…**

**Fangirl: (glares) If you didn't want to talk to me, you could have just stopped talking…And don't you dare do that right now!**

**Storm: …**

**Fangirl: You'd better start using your words, or else I'm going to start singing Justin Bieber's "Baby" song!**

**Storm: (glares)…**

**Fangirl: Alright, fine…you leave me no choice. "Baby, baby, baby ohh! Just thought you'd always be mine…mine!"**

**Storms: (smirks and thinks, "She really can't sing")…**

**Fangirl: (huffs)…please…start talking…**

**Storm: (smirk grows) Ok…since you begged.**

**Fangirl: (growls) Ok…we do not own Teen Titans or the Justice League!**

**Storm: (smirk grows even bigger) But we do own a demon monkey. Demon monkey, ATTACK! (points to Fangirl and laughs evilly)**

**Fangirl: (quickly says) ENJOY THE CHAPTER! (Runs away screaming)**

Chapter 5

Robin jolted up in bed as the alarm clock went off. His heart pounded ferociously at the sudden sound that filled the empty, silent air of their room. He reached out, slamming his fist into the clock before it was silenced completely. He let out a long sigh, rubbing his masked eyes with his fingers. It was going to be awhile before he could get used to waking up at such early times. He pulled the comforter from his body, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed before he stood up. He looked over. Speedy was still fast asleep. He rolled his eyes, _He's damn lucky that I'm a light sleeper, or else we'd both be screwed…_

He walked over to the archer's bed before bunching up some of the sheets that lie under Speedy. He yanked on the sheets, and the archer flew off his bed with the fabrics. A loud thud echoed off the walls as the archer's body hit the floor. He didn't even stay to make sure he woke up, but instead walk towards his closet before switching on the lights. The room was flooded by the luminescent bulbs above them, and a loud groan vibrated in Speedy's throat.

"Goddamn it Dick…" he murmured into the floor, "…was that really necessary? You couldn't have just said, 'Roy, it's time to get up!'?" Robin shook his head as he dug through his closet for a uniform, a towel, and his toiletries.

"Sorry, Roy, but we both know that no matter how much I yell at you, you probably wouldn't wake up anyways," he explained. Speedy huffed, standing up before walking over to his own mini closet.

"Still don't think you had to pull me out of my bed…" he mumbled, throwing open the closet door. Robin just smirked and tossed a towel in the archer's direction.

"Just hurry up and get your stuff. We have to get to the showers before the other guys, or else we're not going to get any hot water…"

_XXXX_

Starfire sat in front of the mirrors in the girl's locker room. Well, they called it a locker room. It was just the girl's designated shower area, but it also had separate lockers for each girl to put their stuff in. The others were still taking showers, but she had beaten everyone else to the locker room. She had woken up at four-thirty, not much to Jinx's liking, but she knew that she needed a lot of time to get ready. She pulled a brush through her long, silky hair before setting it down on the counter in front of her, turning her head side to side to examine every inch of her face. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear as she smiled, her teeth shining brighter than any of the other girl's in the bathroom with her. She caught the reflection of a cloaked girl as she hovered behind her, and she quickly turned.

"Hey Raven," she called out to her friend. Said girl turned around, hovering over to the Tamaranian. Starfire opened her mouth to ask her how she was doing when the look on Raven's face made her stop. She looked sadder than usual and more distressed, "Are you feeling alright this morning? You are not looking well this day…" She nodded her head, a weak smile spreading across her face. Starfire could tell something was wrong.

"I'm fine! Just a little tired is all," she lied to her friend. Starfire looked at her unsure but decided that if she didn't want to discuss what was wrong, she didn't have the right to pry into Raven's personal life. Silence enveloped the two girls, Starfire trying to think of something to talk about, and her smile widened on her face as she thought of the perfect topic. It was possible that it could make her feel better, so she asked,

"So," she was practically bouncing in her seat, "how are you Beast Boy doing? I am hearing many good things from him about you two!" Raven shook her head, a weak chuckle leaving her mouth.

"What exactly, pray tell, has he been telling you?" Starfire squealed, her hands fisting as she held them up next to her head. Raven couldn't help but smile at her friend's excitement. Whatever Beast Boy had been telling her, it had the Tamaranian going crazy like a little girl. She drawled on and on about everything the green skinned boy told her about, but Raven's mind slowly drifted away from the stories. She couldn't shake the dream she had last night, even Bumblebee still looked worried as she would catch the winged girl staring in her direction every now and then. She had woken up screaming and panting in the middle of the night, and visions of the flames, burning buildings, and icy stares from stone people were still imprinted in her mind. The dream just felt so…real. She considered the fact that it could have been a vision, but…no. She couldn't believe that. The prophecies couldn't be true.

"Raven, are you sure you're alright?" She shook herself out of the daze she was under, looking back at the Tamaranian before nodding her head.

"Yes, I'm okay…"

"Raven…just to let you know. If you are ever needing someone to talk to, I'm always here for you…" She smiled, nodding her head once again. Starfire reluctantly continued, eyeing her friend suspiciously the entire time. Whatever was wrong, it had to be serious, but again, she wasn't going to pry, not unless Rae wanted to talk.

_XXXXX_

Robin stepped out of the shower, the steam rising off his skin as he walked back to the changing area, grabbing his uniform off his shower locker. He could see Speedy standing in front of one of the full body mirrors as he combed his hair. He shook his head, _Him and his hair…_His body was still soaking wet, but he continued dressing himself, buckling his utility belt around his waist before slipping on his gloves. Adjusting his mask as he looked at himself in his locker mirror, he ran his fingers through his black hair, spiking it the way he liked it.

"Hey, who the hell stole my clothes?" He turned to look over his shoulder to see Beast Boy frantically looking through his locker, digging through his bag for his purple uniform. He couldn't help but smirk. He had seen Cyborg and Hotspot digging through the changeling's locker, so they must have been the ones who had taken his clothing. He could see the two boys chuckling as they tried to hide their smiles. Beast Boy saw this and turned on them, "You two! Give me my clothes!"

Hotspot looked at him hurt, his hand over his heart, "Now, we find that offensive…why are you assuming it was us?" The changeling glared at the fireball.

"Because one: you're both laughing, or at least, trying _not _to laugh, and two: I can see my pants hanging out of Cy's locker!" He ran over and grabbed his clothes, stomping back over to own his locker before dressing. A low chuckle reached Robin's ears, and he turned to see Aqualad opening his locker.

"Hey Aqualad, what's up?" The Atlantean shrugged, slicking back his wet, black hair. That was all the boy wonder got from him. He shook his head. Aqualad wasn't exactly one who talked much, especially about his past. Behind him, he could hear Beast Boy bragging to the other two boys about his relationship with Raven, and he remembered something the Atlantean always liked to talk about, "How about Tula? How is she doing?"but at the sound of the girl's name, Aqualad flinched, a sad look spreading across his face before he quickly shut his locker and stalked off to one of the mirrors on the other side of the room. Robin looked over at the three boys behind him, the look on his face asking what just happened. They didn't have an answer.

Robin jumped as a gloved hand touched his shoulder before he turned to see Speedy standing beside him, "Nice going Robin…" He shook his head.

"I don't understand…last year, Tula was the only thing he ever talked about. What happened? Did they break up or something?" The other three boys seemed to be leaning their heads in closer to hear their conversation as they silenced their own voices. Speedy looked over at them before pulling the boy wonder towards a secluded corner in the locker room.

"Look, he told me this in the strictest confidence, so you can't tell anyone. I don't know why he doesn't want anyone to know, but I promised him…but I know I can trust you…" he whispered, his eyes darting back and forth to make sure they were alone, "…Tula was killed last month by a villain named Chemo." Robin's mouth dropped open in shock. "Apparently, she drowned in some poisoned water. Aqualad is completely guilt stricken. He thinks he could have done something to save her…"

"No wonder he walked off," he murmured, "I feel so stupid. If I had known, I never would have mentioned Tula-"

"You didn't know. He can't exactly blame you…but I think it would be wise to not mention her name around him anymore."

"Why did he tell you?" The archer shrugged.

"Beats me…but he did. Like I said, try not to talk about her when he's around," Speedy said, beginning to walk back to the locker area, but he stopped, looking over his shoulder at the boy wonder, "He's in a lot of pain…I mean, the way he looked at me when he was telling me what happened was just pure misery. I've never seen him look like that ever…so, I'm going to say it again, please don't say anything about this to him. He's hurting enough already…" Robin nodded his head. He was kind of shocked at the way Speedy was acting. Usually, he never really cared for anyone else except himself, or him; his best friend, but he knew the archer had been hanging out with the Atlantean a lot more. Still…"Come on…we should head out and grab some breakfast. We don't want to be starving during our simulation test…"


	6. Chapter 6

Storm: Have you ever noticed that I do all the even chapters, and you do all the odd numbered ones?

Fangirl: Yes I have actually! Kinda random to say, but okay!

Storm: (thoughtfully) Well, do you ever wonder if it means something?

Fangirl: (Looks at Storm like she's crazy) Umm…noooo….I've never done any in depth thinking about it because it doesn't mean anything!

Storm: Well, I always thought I got the even chapters because I'm even minded, and you got the odd because…(smirks) Well, I'll let you figure that one out.

Fangirl: (glares) Excuse me! I am not odd, and when the hell did you become even minded? When are you ever calm, or not disturbed? I mean, you have to get disturbed or annoyed sometime having me as a friend!

Storm: (shrugs) True, you are annoying, but I handle you better than most people. Besides, you always get worked up at the smallest of insults. Since you're obviously not even minded and more like anger management minded, that makes me the most even minded out of us since I don't get emotional over your weak insults and remarks.

Fangirl: (glare deepens) You don't get emotional over them because like you said, and I hate to say it, they are weak…your insults are not! They are hurtful and cut deep, but you don't seem to give a crap! (sighs, breathing in deeply) Whatever, let's drop this…so where's this chapter you promised me?

Storm: (rolls eyes) It's here, and don't worry. I think it was worth the wait…

Fangirl: It better be! Okay…we would like to say that we do not own Teen Titans or The Justice League, and we hope you enjoy the story!

Storm: And I want to thank you for putting up with me, Princess. (Smirks) Even if you are moody sometimes…

Fangirl: No problem…and it's called growing up! I'm gonna get moody sometimes!

Storm: (give Fangirl this-is-a-kid-show-we-can't-talk-about-that stare) I'm so glad I have control over my emotions, and I'm even gladder that my chapter is finally out of the way,

Fangirl: (sighs) Good for you! Now let's let the readers get to reading!

Ms. Gypsy sat at the front of the metal room, watching as the six girls of the Falcon team walked in. All of their faces were a mix between determined and weary as they watched her back silently. When the door finally clicked shut, Ms. Gypsy's normally friendly face fell into a hard, expressionless mask.

"Girls of Team Falcon, welcome to the schools new transporting room. You are the third team to visit this room, but the first to actually use the technology. Now, we don't have much time before the next team is scheduled to be in here, and I still have to test the boys, so let us begin." She said, her strong voice echoing in the secluded room. Kole raised her small slender hand, asking for permission to speak with her moonless blue eyes. Ms. Gypsy acknowledged her with a slight nod of her head.

"Um, I've read a bit about this new test in the schools directory, but in there it said that the girls and boys were to be tested together." She said, raising one of her eye brows in question. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"I know what the directory says, but unfortunately, when we add the boys, we won't be able to balance out the teams. Not in numbers, but in skill level. Anything else?" She asked, her eyes scanning quickly over the small gathering of girls. They all shook their heads except Panthera, but she looked hesitantly at her teacher who took mercy on her by not calling her out.

"Good. Now here are the basics of the test. Each team will have three girls which has already been preselected. You will be transported to a world on the other side of our dimension where hours here is days in that world. You each will stay in a cabin for three days with your teams on opposite sides of the arena from your enemies cabin. Since there are only six of you, three girls to a cabin three girls to a team. The other three girls that are not on your team are your enemy from the moment you step on the battle field." Ms. Gypsy paused for a moment to let her words sink in.

"Enemies? I thought this was a team exercise! With everyone here, I mean. Why are you splitting us up?" Jinx asked angrily, eyeing Ms. Gypsy carefully. Kole, Panthera, and Starefire nodded beside her.

"Yea'h, and this is supposed to be a retrieval mission, doesn't that need a 'ertain amount of people with certain abilities to accomplish?" Bumblebee asked, waving her hand in the air. Ms. Gypsy nodded.

"Yes, but this isn't an ordinary retrieval mission. In a normal one, you would take it from a certain place that's well guarded and extremely well hidden. But in this mission, you will be hunting your target which is being carried by the other team, your enemy. You see girls, both teams will each be given half of the Falcon team crest. The objective of this mission is to steal the other half by whatever means necessary from the other team in the time frame of three days two nights. Only one team will succeed as you might have already guessed since both of you will try to be get the other half. Make sense?" She asked lightly. The girls stared at her flabbergasted that they would have to steal and attack their own teammates.

"Then, lets begin." Ms. Gypsy quickly took advantage of their silence and pulled a folded sheet of paper from the front of her dress. Unfolding it quickly, she read off the names. "Bumblebee, Raven, and Kole you are staying in the North West cabin as a team. Bumbee Bee is your leader. Take your place on the transporting disk on the right." The three girls walked over to the bright circle together and faced their remaining three friends, now enemies, from their spot. "And that means, Starfire, Jinx and Panthera you will be in the South East cabin with Starfire as the leader." Jinx snorted and rolled her eyes as Starfire beamed with joy. The three girls stepped on the transporting disk on the far left and glanced over at their new enemies. No words were exchanged, but there wasn't any time. Ms. Gypsy sat down at a monterring screen and typed in the coordinates, smiled at them and pressed the button that would send them on their way. "And girls!" she called out as the rays of light started to overtake the girls images. "I do mean by _whatever_ means necessary."

_XXX_

Bumblebee, Raven, and Kole found themselves in a basic wooden cabin. It was nothing fancy, only enough to keep them protected from the elements. There were two sets of bunk beds, a small fridge stocked with bread, cold cuts, and fruit. A large half moon shaped piece laid untouched one of the pillows.

"Well this is…..nice." Raven tried, walking over to one of the beds. Kole popped over to the fridge, grabbing an apple and guiding it quickly to her mouth. Bumblebee grabbed her wrist inches away from her face.

"What are you doing? This food has to last us three days, we can't stuff it all now." Bumbleebee scolded her, taking the apple from the younger girls hand. She replaced it in the fridge carefully, then turned back around to face her teammates. "Raven you can make portals to other dimesions right? Send that thing somewhere only _you_ could get it." Bumblebee ordered. Raven sighed.

"It's not something I would normally agree to do, but this is serious." Raven closed her eyes in concentration and crossed her legs on the mattress. Holding the pendent between her hands, she spread her fingers apart. The pendent started levitating between her two hands before disappearing in a black cyclone. Raven opened her eyes slowly. "There, it's gone." Bumblebee nodded at her thankfully. _Now that it's impossible for the other team to get it, there is only one thing left for us to do._ Bumblebee thought glancing at the door.

"Lets get this started. The sooner we get the other half, the sooner we can get out of here." Raven bowed her head and smirked slightly at the Bumblebee's rush while Kole smiled up at her. Bumblebee chuckled darkly. "Whose up for helping Star's squad break in their new house?"

_XXX_

"I don't belive this! How do you eat three days worth of food, in three hours!" Jinx yelled angrily at Panthera, her fist charged with pink hex energy. Panthera stood her ground and glared down at Jinx but didn't say a word.

"Please, do not fight. The food is gone. There is nothing we can do now." Starefire pleaded to the two girls. Jinx whirled at her, snapping a finger in her face.

"And you! How could you sit there and let her! Some team captain you are. I bet..Wait." Jinx closed her eyes and brought her fingers to her temples, pressing lightly. She opened her eyes and glared at the door. Completely forgetting the earlier argument, Starfire moved closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Jinx? Please tell me what is the matter. What are you sensing, my friend?" She asked quietly, her eyes tracking Panthera as she peeked out of both windows and the door. She shook her head.

"Panthera sees nothing, we are alone." She reported to Starfire. Starfire nodded.

"See, there is nothing to fear, we are still alone."

"No, Raven's here. I'd know that aura anywhere." Jinx hissed, scanning the cabin for anything that might give her a clue of where Raven was hiding. Panthera shrugged and walked over to one of the beds and fell onto it.

The roof caved in on them. Panthera jumped up running over to her teammates. Jinx and Starfire joined hands as the fallen debris surrounded them. Swirls of pink and green mixed, creating an orangish colored dome around them. Inside the dome, Jinx, Panthera and Starfire waited silently, but for what? They did not know.

"Did we get them?" a high pitched voice sounded from outside. Starfire extended her energy in the dome, causing it to push all the wood away from them.

"No, you did not!" Starfire called, shooting off the ground. Jinx jumped up from her area and landed in a crouch farther away from the demolished cabin. Panthera ran to her side, her fist up, waiting eagerly to destroy something.

Kole stood motionlessly, directly fifty meters north of Jinx and Panthera. Bumblebee and Raven floated a fair distance above her on each side.

"Not even a day into the test, and we've already been attacked." Jinx smirked at Kole menacingly, causing the younger girl to shudder.

"Well we figured that you wanted to get this over with, so we did you a favor by bringing the fight to you guys." Kole answered back boldly, making up for her earlier slip of emotion. Bumblebee eyed Starfire as her eyes began to glow emerald green. Grasping the handle to her B Stingers, she felt the reassuring hum of its electrical sparks beneath the palms of her hand.

"Jinx, you are to fight Raven. Panthera, you take Kole. I shall fight Bumblebee, leader verses leader." Starfire lifted her fist closer to her chest and charged them with her bolts. Jinx frowned slightly. _Well, that won't work. I know from previous experience that Raven's dark power is stronger than mine, and since I have the other half, it will be like handing over the target to the enemy. Of course Raven most likely has the other half hidden somewhere. _Jinx thought as the silence before battle began to settle in.

"No, Starfire. You take Raven. I'll handle Bumblebee." Jinx stood up, placed a hand on her hip and stared up at the three girls. Panthera jerked for a moment, but didn't say anything.

"Jinx, I am the leader…" Starfire started tiredly before Jinx cut her off by throwing a pink wisp at Bumblebee.

Flipping her hands forward, Bumblebee snapped her B Stingers out of their holster, at the same time shooting out of the way of Jinx's attack. Raven threw her hand towards Panthera, creating a portal beneath her feet, causing her to scream as she fell into the black spiral.

Raven dived foreward, a black ball of energy shot outwards towards Starfire. Turning slightly out of the blast's range, she swung her arms towards Raven. Black and Green clashed in a violent power struggle. Raven grunted as the green started to overtake her own power. Thinking her meditation chant, her eyes glowed black, and her crystal flashed. Raven's darkness quickly overtook Starfire by surprise who crossed her arms over her chest and neck in an X to ward off most of the blow. Crashing downward, she skid against the ground, creating a large path. Throwing a mutlitple of Star Bolts at Raven, Starfire flew upwards again.

Bumblebee darted towards Jinx, flashing to the left or right to dodge the hexed balls of energy thrown at her. Twisting at the last second, Bumblebee managed to avoid serious damage from one unseen bolt but wasn't quick enough to move out of its way completely. It caught her wing, causing her to loose balance momentarily. Cursing under her breath, she folded her wings closer to her back, and she shot towards her, swooping upwards when she was directly above her head. Looping around in the air, she presented her B Stingers. Golden energy shot towards Jinx who cartwheeled gracefully out of the way. A moment before her hand touched the ground, she was struck in the back of the head. A flash of a blueish clear entered her line of vision when she twisted her body sideways, landing in a catlike crouch. Kole smiled at her, then resumed her crystal form. One hand was presented upwards, and the other was curled into a fist with a single finger pointing towards Jinx. Bumblebee hovered over her teammate, watching Jinx carefully. Jinx snapped her body forward, striding towards her. Bumblebee shot the energy from her B Stingers again, but not at Jinx. The energy flowed downward into Kole's up stretched palm. It twisted and balled up in her stomach then froze. Jinx, twirled out of the way of the hand, but within a flash of a second, like a new Nascar on it's first race, the blast shot out, effectively hitting Jinx in the shin. Stumbling downward, Jinx was forced to stay on the ground. Bumblebee landed beside her, placing her foot lightly on her chest. Jinx noticed that the heels of her shoes were pointed like a wasp's stinger.

"Enough!" She barked, pointing the B Stinger in her left hand at Jinx's head. Jinx froze beneath her. The battle field was silent. The red sun was setting in the distance over the forest canopy. To the south, thick clouds started to move in slowly and brought the thick smell of rain and salt with them. A harsh, but quick breeze blew around them.

Starfire landed, and Raven threw Panthara out of the portal. Black binds wrapped around Jinx's arms, legs, and waist securing her to the ground.

"Bumblebee you wouldn't hurt Jinx! She is your teammate," gasped Starfire taking a slight step forward. Jinx snorted.

"Of course she wouldn't! Oh!" Jinx gasped, as Bumblebee pressed down with the back of her spiked heel.

"You're forgetting that Ms. Gypsy said by whatever means necessary to get the other half, and at this moment Jinx is not my teammate." Bumblebee smirked evily. "Give us the other half, and I'll let her go." Bumblebee ordered, easing some of the pressure off Jinx's chest. Jinx started to protest, along with Panthera, but Starfire pointed to Jinx.

"It is in her right pocket." she whispered, defeated. Panthera stared in shock then hung her head.

"Starfire!" Jinx yelled and began to thrash as Kole slipped the other half out of her pocket. Raven walked over to her. Recreating the earlier portal, she stuck her hand inside. Drawing her arm back, the other half of the amulet appeared, and she handed it to Kole.

When the two pieces touched the ground, it exploded in a wave of white and yellow light. They had returned to the transporting room. Ms. Gypsy stood attentively before them. She clapped slowly at them.

"Nice work girls. You will get your results tonight with the boys. But for now, go to your rooms and rest, and send in the boys!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Speedy and Robin stood in front of the group of boys as they waited outside the door to the room they had seen the girls go into a few hours before. It was almost time for their test, and they couldn't wait to get started. What they didn't understand though was why they weren't being tested with the girls, but they decided it best not to question it. The girl's were tough, but as to the reason that they were guys, they believed that the girl's would only slow them down. They'd be more prone to want to protect them, so they wouldn't be as focused on the exam at hand. The door opened, and the six girls walked out; three looking happier than ever, the other three looking slightly depressed.

"Hey Star," Robin called, and the red head lifted her head to look up at him, but the smile that always graced her beautiful face was no longer there. Her emerald eyes didn't even have the same sparkle that he loved to see so much. "How'd you do?" She sighed before turning away from him, walking down the hallway to follow the other girls back to their rooms.

"I'm gonna guess it didn't go too well," Speedy murmured, his gaze following the Tamaranian as she left, her head lowering in disappointment. He hated to see her so upset, but he couldn't go to her to cheer her up as his homeroom teacher called them into the room, and he reluctantly tore his gaze away from the emerald eyed girl and followed his other teammates into the room. _I'll go talk to her later…_he told himself. Ms. Gypsy eyed the boys as they walked in, the chatter silencing as her eyes slowly narrowed at them.

"Welcome to the transporting room," her tone lower and more serious than ever, "I'm sorry, but I cannot explain much. We have to get started right away because the next team is scheduled to be here in a few hours." She turned around, picking up a piece of paper off the table. "I'm going to explain for a brief moment, give you your teams, and you will be on your way. Any questions?" No hands were raised, and the boys shook their heads. "Alright then. Your test today will be a retrieval mission. You boys will be separated into two teams and transported to another dimension where days there are only hours here. From there, you will have three days and two nights to retrieve the other half the falcon crest; one half will be with your team, the other with your enemy."

"W-Wait," Aqualad's head shot up at the last word, "Enemy? I mean, I know we're going to be on opposite teams and all, but doesn't enemy sound a little…I don't know, VIOLENT?" Speedy smirked, looking over at his Atlantean friend,

"What's the matter, princey?" he asked, the nickname making Aqualad slightly sneer at him, "A little scared of a _friendly competition_?"

"No," Aqualad quickly said, "I was just…saying…" Speedy shook his head, lightly patting the Atlantean on his shoulder,

"Ah, Aqualad don't take it too seriously. I'm just messing with you…"

"We don't have time for this!" Every boy, especially Speedy and Aqualad, flinched as their teacher's voice rose, "We're already behind schedule as is, so I will say this before I give you your teams, You are to do anything necessary to receive the other half of the crest, and I mean anything. Understood?" Their silent nods answered her question, "Good! Team one will consist of Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, Menos, Mammoth, Herald, and Gizmo. Speedy," she looked down at the archer, "you're team captain." The red head smirked again, leaning back in his chair as he placed his hands behind his head,

"Of course," he chuckled, "I mean, I _am _awesome like that…" Robin shook his head before he smacked the boy on the back of the head. Ms. Gypsy glared at the archer, and he quickly sucked in a deep breath before he shut up, leaning forward in his chair.

She nodded her head, thanking him before she continued, "You will be in the Northwest Cabin. You should have all the supplies you will need when you get there. Now, will you please step over to the transporting disc on the right. The others…Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Billy Numerous, See-More, Hot Spot and Kid Flash, step to the one on the left. You will be Team Two, and Robin will be your team captain. You will be located in the South East cabin." Their footsteps echoed off the walls as they stepped onto the transports, "Good luck, to you all…"and they disappeared as beams of light consumed them, and when the rays had dispersed, they were gone.

_XXXX_

Speedy paced back and forth around the cabin that they had been sent to, coming up with a plan that would ensure their victory. Mas and Menos mimicked him as they walked right next to him, and Aqualad and Herald couldn't suppress the smiles that had formed on their faces. The twins even had the same "thinking face" on as the archer.

"Okay, we have a pair of speedsters, a portal opener, a marine animal telepath slash water bender, a brainiac, a muscle man, and an archer. We have a pretty good team," Speedy finally said after the two hours they had been there, and the two hours that he had been pacing, "Mas, Menos…" The two Spanish speaking speedsters stopped pacing and looked up at their captain, "…you two are going to be our retrievers. Leave the fighting to us. While we keep Robin's team distracted, you guys search for the other half of the crest." They nodded before they hopped onto one of the bunks. The door to the cabin opened, and Mammoth and Gizmo walked in not long after.

"Okay, I was able to get a layout of the area," Gizmo said as he pulled out his computer from his metallic backpack. Plugging in a flash drive, he opened the computer before he turned it on, "So, here are the basics. The entire landscape is forest except for the field that lies in the very center. Now, measuring it out, the field is a hundred meters by fifty meters. From the edge of the field to the end of the forest is two hundred meters all around. Our cabin is here…" A small square appeared on the left side of the screen with a one in the center, "…and this is where theirs is…" Another square appeared but on the bottom right with a two in the very center, "Also, this'll be a good thing for you fish boy," Aqualad scowled at the brainiac. "It looks like there's a river that separates the field, so you're not going to be completely useless…"

"Gizmo, knock it off right now," Speedy growled, glaring at the young boy, "…we're a team. We have to get used to that. We may not hang out back at school, but right now, we have to work together to win this. I am not letting Robin win, or else I'll have to listen to him go on and on about how he won! You got that?" The team nodded, "Anyways, good work." He examined the map on the screen, "Okay, why don't we try to lure them across the river," he suggested, trailing his finger on the blue line, "Then, Aqualad can create a wall of water to keep them on our side, allowing Mas and Menos to get to the other side to search Robin's cabin for the crest."

"But how can you assume that Robin won't get someone on his team to carry it while we fight?" Aqualad asked as he looked up at the archer. Speedy smirked.

"I know Robin…he would never bring something as valuable as that into a fight, especially if he knew that he would lose if we got a hold of it," he explained, "which may also mean that he'll be having someone protecting it…but knowing those two over there," he pointed back towards the twins, "They'd get in and get out in a matter of seconds."

"Alright, so what are _we _going to do about our half of the crest?" Herald asked, picking up his horn from the table as he walked towards the window, "They have Kid Flash, remember? You and Robin practically have linked minds so he's probably thinking of the same thing. He'll probably get Kid to zoom in here and try to find the crest."

"You're right," he said, looking down at the ground as he thought, "Wait, can you put it through one of your portals?" Herald shook his head,

"Unless you never want to see it again, I can't do that." Speedy cursed under his breath.

"What about Mas and Menos?" he suggested, "They won't be fighting, so the crest should be safe with them…" Everyone nodded their heads as they looked back at the twins. They had fallen asleep, still holding hands of course."Let's let them rest…we'll attack tomorrow morning. Herald, I'll need you to set up a few portals for me. I'll attack their cabin and lure them to the field and get them across the river. Everything else falls in place from there…"

"…so, Speedy's getting the twins to hold onto the crest?" Robin asked as he looked down at the screen on his cybernetic friend's arm. "Good job Cyborg. At least we know what they're planning…they're never going to know what hit them…"

_XXXXX_

"Ready to go Speedy?" The archer nodded at Herald, and he blew his horn, opening a portal for him.

"Oh wait, arrow boy!" Speedy growled before he turned around to look at Gizmo. The young boy tossed him a small device, and he looked down at it questioningly, "I brought these along with me…they're like walkie-talkies. That way, if something goes wrong, we can be ready…" He nodded, hooking the device to his utility belt before he stepped through the portal. He stood on one of the tree branches as he stared down at his enemy's cabin. He unhooked the device from his belt,

"Are you guys almost in place?" he whispered. A yes played through his ear before he lifted his bow, but he heard the sound of something charging up. He looked down and jumped back to the nearest branch as a ray of blue blasted through the branch he had occupied before. "Shit!"

"What's going on?"

"They were expecting us!" He looked up to the sky as he heard a voice come from above. It was See-More, and he was hovering towards the field. He jumped to another branch as Cyborg shot at him once more. "Herald, I need one portal to get me back to you guys, now!" He kept hopping when he heard a growl. He stopped, turning his head to the side. A green jaguar was perched on the next branch over, and he quickly pulled back on the string of his bow and shot an arrow at him. Beast Boy pounced, and Speedy quickly jumped up to the tree branch above, releasing a string of arrows down at the changeling. "Herald!" One arrow smashed into Beast Boy's body and sent him flying out of the tree, right into the arms of Cyborg.

"I'm trying to get a lock on your location Speed'! Hold on just a little bit longer!" The portal started opening not too far away from, but as he looked down, Beast Boy was now in the form of a monkey and was running after him. He leaped towards the portal, arrows flying at the changeling, but he dodged every single one, and he transformed back into the jaguar just as Speedy was just about to pass through the portal and tackled the archer through the hole. He landed hard on his back before he kicked the cat off of him, rolling backwards as he shot an ice arrow at the changeling. He didn't react fast enough, and the ice consumed his entire body.

"Well, well, well," he turned around, his bow poised with another arrow in place, "Look who decided to join the party…" He growled at the boy wonder in front of him, one of Robin's discs in his hand. "Upset that your little sneak attack didn't work?"

"How did you-" Cyborg ran out of the trees before he took his place by Robin, and it clicked. "You cheated!"

"Ms. Gypsy did say we have to do _anything _necessary to win, didn't she? I'm just following her advice!" He threw the disk, and Speedy quickly shot an arrow. The explosion covered the entire battle field in smoke. Speedy turned around, looking for his teammates. Aqualad was in the water, waiting for his instruction as well as the others. He let out a sigh of relief. Robin hadn't gotten to his team yet.

"Mas, Menos, you go and look for the crest! Now!" The twins sped off and disappeared into the trees. The smoke was starting to clear, so he quickly ran to his team, "We're just gonna have to fight! They know our plan, so we have no chance if we use it. Let's just wing it!" Everyone nodded their heads. What better plan did they have?

The twins finally made it the untouched cabin, speeding inside before they started searching the room. "Booyys?" They turned around, the red headed speedster standing behind them, the crest in his hand. "Did you really think that Robin would have us leave the crest unguarded after we heard your little plan…I don't think so!" The twins sped at him that not even he had time to react. He wasn't expecting them to move actually. Mas kicked him in the shin while Menos reached for the crest, but Kid Flash quickly recomposed himself and zoomed out of the cabin, taking off through the forest. The twins followed him, doing everything they could to stop him.

"Speedy, we can't fight them when they can see our every move!" Aqualad called as he pointed up towards the sky. The archer had almost forgotten; See-More was up in the sky most likely giving Robin and the rest of his team warnings as to when someone was coming up behind them or when someone was throwing something without their knowing. They had to take him out.

"Gizmo!" The brainiac knew what he wanted as he nodded his head. His jetpack activated and took to the skies, going after their one eyed enemy. Speedy dodged another disk as he back-flipped, jumping into the air before he let loose several energy arrows at Robin. The boy wonder dodged them before he advanced on him, pulling out his staff before it collided with Speedy's bow.

"I never knew you'd ever resort to spying on your enemies, listening in on their plans," he growled as he the boy wonder pushed hard against each other, trying desperately to force the other one back, "When did you get so desperate? When you realized that I was actually better than you?" Robin sneered before he pivoted, smashing the end of his staff into the archer's back, sending him to the ground. He went for another blow, but Speedy had rolled out of the way and released three arrows at him. They collided with his chest, and he flew backwards, landing in the river with a splash.

Aqualad set another ball of water flying towards another one of the Billy clones, forcing him into a tree behind him. There was just too many for him to fight on his own, but he wasn't about to let them know that. He blocked a kick and a punch, ducking back into the river. He concentrated hard, and a tower of water began to rise from the river, and Billy Numerous and his many clones backed away in terror. Aqualad resurfaced, his arms lifted as he controlled the water. Sending his arms forward, the water flooded the part of the field in front of him, Billy and the others being knocked out. He turned towards Speedy when an ice disk collided with the water he was standing in. He didn't even have enough time to curse as the ice engulfed his body.

Speedy quickly ran at the boy wonder, swinging his bow at the boy's head, but he quickly ducked, and Robin threw him onto the frozen river water. The breath left his lungs for a few seconds before he started breathing again, and he quickly brought his bow up, blocking Robin's staff as it came down to smash him in the head.

"Competition brings out the worse in people, doesn't it?" he grunted as he forced his bow against the staff. "You start to play dirtier than you usually do, huh?" Robin swung again, but Speedy had moved out of the way, and a crater formed in the ice where the staff had made contact with. He briefly caught a glimpse of Cyborg fighting off Gizmo and Mammoth while Hot Spot stood near the edge of the frozen river, fighting off his brother, Herald. See-More was down and unconscious now, and the twins and Kid Flash were nowhere to be found. He ducked once more before he swung his bow out, the end of it smashing into Robin's stomach. The boy wonder went down, and he quickly pinned him, his gloved hands wrapping around Robin's neck. "Now, where is that crest of yours?" he snarled.

Robin glared up at him as he tried to escape, but Speedy punched him across the face. His lip bled a little as he turned his head, hissing at the pain in his mouth. "Look who's playing dirty now," he snapped.

"¡Speedy, lo tenemos! ¡Lo tenemos! (Speedy, we got it! We got it!)" He turned his head as he watched Mas and Menos sprint into the clearing before stopping next to him. They held up the two pieces of the Falcon crest, and Speedy smirked. He released the boy wonder below him before he stood. Kid Flash came to a stop next to the boy wonder, putting out hand for him to take.

"Great job you two!" Speedy took the two halves into his hand. Robin looked up at his teammate, his face asking him what happened.

"Sorry man," the speedster apologized, "They pulled a fast one on me. I mean, I don't even remember what they did. It just happened too fast! I went down, and when I looked up, they were zooming off with the other half of the crest!" Robin let out a low growl. Speedy set the pieces of the crest down onto the ground before a bright light surrounded the entire field. When the light faded, they were back in the room they had started in, Ms. Gypsy looking at the two captains worried but quickly putting a smile on her face.

"Great job, all of you," she said, "You fought well. Now, go on and head back to your dorms. When you're all rested, I will call you and the girls back and give you your results then." They nodded before they left. Gypsy watched as Speedy and Robin glared at each other before they disappeared out the door. This was _not _good…


	8. Chapter 8

Fangirl: (sings) It's raining! It's pouring! The old man is snoring!

Storm: It's raining! It's pouring! You're getting extremely annoying!

Fangirl: It's my job to annoy you! Get used to it!

Storm: (smirks) Or I could just kill you. Anyways, did you hear about that new movie they're making? It's kind of like the book "Nightlight" because it makes fun of Twilight.

Fangirl: No…I did _not _know that! I bet It'll be pretty hilarious!

Storm: Yeah, I just wanted to raise awareness about it. So what are you up to right now…other than staring at a poster of Justin Bieber?

Fangirl: (glares) I'm not staring at a Justin Bieber poster! I may have them, but I don't gaze at them for hours on end like most fans! And I'm cooking dinner with my family…

Storm: Then how are you talking to me? Ya liar…

Fangirl: I just had to peel and devain the shrimp! And I just finished rolling balls of dough that will become Mexican Wedding cookies! YUM!

Storm: Ok, we're not teaching them some kind of recipe. Anyways, this chapter was a bit tougher to write than the other ones.

Fangirl: Probably, but it'd better be awesome! You took forever writing it!

Storm: (rolls eyes) You know you enjoyed the break anyway. So who's your new friend?

Fangirl: (looks at storm confused) Who?

Storm: Your new cyber friend who's a guy. Wanna give him a shout out? You don't have to say his name if you don't wanna and do the disclaimer!

Fangirl: Oh okay! Quick shout out! Hey Titans Obsessionist! If your reading this, hope you like the chapter! And we do not own teen titans or the justice league! See ya!

When Ms. Gypsy walked into the lounge to give the results, she could feel the shifting tension in the room. Everyone sat down in the beanbags and chairs; the seating arrangement completely different from the night before. Robin sat on the couch with Kid Flash as before, but in Aqualad's place sat Beastboy; his iPod blasting a mix of Japanese and Rock music. Raven stood behind the couch listening to Robin and Kid Flash's conversation, adding in her opinion when needed. Cyborg and Gizmo sat glaring at each other on the floor, arguing about the best way to set up the dorms security system. Starfire, Panthara, Speedy and Mammoth sat around the coffee table, watching the recording of the newest episode of Justice Rangers; an action packed story about a team of super heroes on the run. Kole sat extremely close to Bumblebee, gazing up at her in admiration with Mas y menos on her side who were twisting and turned the game controller, making their fighters slash each other. The two brothers, Herald and Hotspot, sat talking quietly about their home, leaning deeply in the beanbags. Jinx sat alone in another chair, her eyes closed.

Ms. Gypsy loudly cleared her throat, causing everyone to look back at her. She smiled at them and walked further in the room. The slight sound of her heels against the wooden floor echoed in the dead silence. The TV seemed to turn itself off as she stood in front of it, spinning on the heels of her shoe to face them.

"Well, I guess you're eager as I am to hear the results in this folder," She waved a manila colored envelope in her hand at them, smiling slightly. "So let's not beat around the bush and jump right into it. You still have core classes, but the areas you will be studying will take the place of Reading since in high school it is combined with English. And maybe an extra curriculum depending on how many training areas are chosen for you. Starting with the girls. Remember your results were decided by all the teachers, including myself and the Original Justice League members. Any objections?" Silent and worried teens stared up at her, some hiding their anxiety better than others.

"Alright then. Let's start with Bumblebee." Her gaze shifted to the girl on the floor who gazed back at her boldly with mahogany eyes. Ms. Gypsy took a deep breath and began. "Bumblebee, your show of leadership was the best shown. Out of the girls and boys, including the ones from other teams, your quick decisions, planning, and knowledge of your team's skills and attitudes make you the ideal leader, but your amazing power and ability to adjust to any situation would also make you a wonderful spy. The only downfall the Original Justice League members found is your brash nature and rushing into a fight. You will be trained in the arts of Spying and Leadership; two of the hardest classes this school has to offer." Bumblebee smirked with pride as her teammates patted her on the back, and the others murmured their congratulations.

"Next is Starfire." Starfire watched her attentively. "You planned expertly, and your intentions were good, but when it came down to the actual orders, you could not control your team members." Starfire's eyes slid to Jinx who was staring the other way then back to her teacher. "but you posses extraordinary power and unwavering courage; your willingness to put your team mates life before the mission is a rare and special quality. Your skill shall be learning the Art of Combat, and if you chose, the others would like to see if your energy could be used for healing." Starfire's smile was blinding, and Gizmo grumbled as much.

"Raven," Ms. Gypsy turned her gaze to the girl who nodded in proof that she was listening. "It's obvious that you posses extremely powerful dark powers and are reasonably good at controlling them. Also, those powers can heal which makes you a wonderful person to have on any team. You adjusted to the change in the fighting line up and still managed to allow your teammates to focus on the priority fight which shows cleverness and level mindedness. You shall be studying the area of Dark Magic"

"Oh, course." Raven murmured under her breath, earning a giggle from some of the students. Ms. Gypsy smiled apologetically.

" Jinx," Ms. Gypsy sighed tiredly. The pink girl looked at her just as tiredly. "You are a graceful fighter and have the agility of a cat which makes you a wonderful person to fight enemies with more animal like powers or someone who uses brute strength. In the arena, you noticed a flaw in your leader's mistake which is good, but you took the wrong course of action to fix it. Disobedience can lead to failure and even death on missions. You will be studying the art of Dark Magic as well but will have to take a Team Work course for the first semester of the year in place of one of your electives." Jinx gaped in disbelief.

"But that's not….." She protested but stopped when Ms. Gypsy shot her a look.

"Not fair? Well, there is something I should tell you all. There isn't anything I really hate more than a badly overused cliché." Ms. Gypsy said slowly, and then returned to her list. Panthera was assigned to the Combat area, and Kole was chosen for Energy where she would, hopefully, learn to be able to move while in her crystal form. She moved onto the boys. Cyborg was first, and was put into Leadership and Technology. Gizmo was placed in Technology and Strategies.

"Robin, I must say, that the entire staff was overall amazed at your advanced thinking and fighting skills. Even without powers, you rival many of the students we saw. Your entire plan was wonderful, flawless even, until you lost your cool. When fighting an enemy that is baiting you, you must never lose control over your emotions; it could mean your death. The way you used your teammates skills to your advantage with spying on the other team with Cyborg's arm was not low or dirty." She shot a sharp look to Speedy who shrugged sheepishly. "It was resourceful. It's suicide to go against an enemy with no knowledge when you have the opportunity to know exactly what they're planning and avoid all traps and possible fatalities. You shall be placed in Leadership and Combat." Ms. Gypsy took in a breath when she finish, Kid Flash appeared with a glass of water for her. She took it graciously giving him a thankful smile when she finished.

She then went on with the others. Kid Flash was assigned to Spying, along with Aqualad who was also placed in leadership, much to his confusion. Beastboy was placed in Animal Style Combat. Mas y Menos were placed in Combat with Mamoth, Billy Numerous and See-more who was also put in Communications. Hotspot, although, was placed in a newer course, one that focused solely on fire based powers. Herald was placed in Transporting.

"And finally, Speedy." The named boy jumped up and stood in the middle of the room like a super star but sat down, when Jinx, Kid Flash, and Gizmo started booing him. Ms. Gypsy sighed. "You have an amazing personality which makes people want to follow you when you're serious." Some of the kids snickered. "You, like Robin, impressed the staff in the abilities, but what didn't impress them was your attitude towards your opponent. When we fight, we do _not_ mock our enemy. It only brings us down to their level. That was a terrible example you set when you hit Robin. He was down and wasn't able to get up, so that was completely unnecessary especially if he didn't have the crest. You will be studying Leadership but will have to take an Enemy Training course in place of one of your electives to learn how to properly treat your enemy." Speedy opened his mouth in disbelief and started to protest before Ms. Gypsy cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Remember, bad cliché."

"I was just going to ask for how long!" Speedy improvised and looked around to see if anyone bought it. No one looked convinced or even interested in him anymore. They were all caught in their own little worlds, imagining the difficulty level and other students that may be in their training category.

"9 weeks, and then you're free to take up another elective if they're any left available. Now, it's late, almost 2200, so you should all get some rest. You have classes tomorrow. Room 1 you're scheduled to cook tomorrow for breakfast, so you'll need to get up early to prepare the meal. I'm proud of all of you by the way. Good night." Once again she seemed to vanish, and the students watched the place she stood for a moment before heading to their rooms.

XXX

Starfire wrapped a vanilla colored towel around her hair and body as she brushed her teeth. Pulling her tank top and basketball shorts, she opened the door, brushing her long hair. Jinx popped her gum as she flipped through a teen magazine carefully. Starfire glanced at her roommate and smiled as she set her brush down.

"Jinx, would you like me to do your hair?" Starfire asked as she strided over to Jinx's bed. Jinx eyed her with annoyance then turned her back to her with a sound of displeasure before continuing with her magazine. Starfire's radiant smile turned to a frown when she noticed that she was being openly ignored. "Jinx, what is the matter, did I do something wrong? Are you ill? Oh, please friend, answer me." Starfire pleaded, shaking Jinx's shoulder. Jinx lashed out her arm, catching Starfire on the wrist. Starfire jerked her hand back and rubbed her wrist with a hurt expression in her eyes. Jinx glared loathingly at her.

"You want to know what's wrong? Ok, you're what's wrong! All your happy cheerfulness is getting annoying, along with that fact that you can barely speak English! Also, it wouldn't hurt if you thought before you opened your pretty little mouth next time!" Jinx snapped as she watched Starfire. Starfire opened her mouth in surprise, and then snapped it shut and looked quizzically at Jinx.

"I…I do not understand. What am I saying that is not right?" Starfire inferred, shifting her weight to one foot then the other. Jinx sighed angrily.

"Nothing, Starfire! It's just that if maybe you had thought the situation in the arena through…." Jinx began, but Starfire raised her hand to cut her off. She saw what this was about; Jinx was about to place the blame on her and expected her to take it.

"My decisions were correct. It was you who caused the mission to fail." Starfire said haughtily, turning her back on Jinx and walked back to her full sized bed. Jinx sprang up and spun her around by twisting her shoulder. She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"Me? I was smart enough to realize a huge flaw in your plan even Ms. Gypsy said so. Putting me against Raven? Especially when I had the most valuable thing in that test with me, you decide to put me against the girl I had no chance of beating!" Jinx hissed leaning forward towards Starfire. Starfire copied her movement automatically.

"She did say I had a flaw, but she also said that you were wrong as well. You were the one who attacked Bumblebee and allowed Raven to get rid of Panthara which made us down by one! You are just as guilty as I am!" Starfire yelled. Jinx shrieked in frustration and leapt at her.

Starfire lifted up her hands and pushed Jinx back, but Jinx managed to grab her wrists and pull her down beside her. Rolling up to her knees, Jinx grabbed a handful of Starfire's recently washed hair, and yanked on it. Starfire let out a yelp before reaching behind her and slapping Jinx's hand away. The moisture and water in Starfire's hair helped make Jinx lose her grip.

Starfire quickly turned and shoved her down by her shoulder then straddled her waist as she began hitting her chest and face. Grabbing both her wrist, Jinx tried to force Starfire off of her by pushing her back with her wrist still in her hands. Starfire growled and pushed back. Shoving her knee up, Jinx's knee connected with the lower part of Starfire's spine, and Starfire faltered for a moment and let out a loud scream. Using the second, Jinx let go of Starfire and backhanded her. Starfire gasped and jumped back. When she cleared Jinx's legs, the girl shoved her boot forward and connected with Starfire's shin, causing Starfire to crumble.

"What's going on in here?" Robin burst into the room, staff placed defensively in his hands as he looked around. The two girls lay panting on the floor, Starfire's cheek and shin were turning red, and Jinx held her arms to her throbbing chest. Hotspot and Herald ran in soon after. Robin twirled his staff and put it neatly back into his holster.

"Yo ladies, what was with all the screaming?" Hotspot walked further in the room and helped Jinx onto her bed, as Herald silently did the same with Starfire.

"She attacked me!" Starfire accused, shooting a look at Jinx who flipped her the bird.

"She annoyed me, so she deserved it. The pink wench…" She murmured under her breath. The two girls glared at each other then turned to face the opposite way, completely ignoring the boys. Hotspot and Herald shot Robin a relieved look. Hotspot walked back to the door way and spoke to Robin.

"Come on Bird Man. Nothing we can do here. Besides, Ms. Gypsy is gonna come around in a moment to make sure we're in our rooms, and I don't wanna get on her bad note the first night. Night ladies, see ya Robin." Hotspot followed Herald out the room. Robin looked back and opened his mouth to say something to Starfire but could sense the murderous aura coming from her and whispered:

"Star, if you need me, I'm always here for you." The door shut with a click as he left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Storm: Mayumi

Fangirl: (raises one eyebrow) What the-?

Storm: It's the Japanese name I picked out for you. It means "true arrow".

Fangirl: Oh okay! And the reason you chose the one that means "true arrow" is because I like Speedy of Teen Titans?

Storm: No, I chose it because you're always focused and straight forward. You don't hesitate to let go of the arrow if you feel threatened.

Fangirl: Wow, you really think of me like that? Cool! I like the name!

Storm: (shrugs) I have a Japanese name for all my friends that describes what I really think of them, but yours was the hardest.

Fangirl: Really? Why is that?

Storm: So when I'm ticked at you guys, I have something to remind me why we were friends in the first place. That calms me down and helps me deal with whatever the issue is.

Fangirl: (looks at Storm surprised) Wow! That was very…heartfelt! Maybe you do have a heart under all that evil! :P

Storm: Hn…of course I do, but it's more fun to ignore it and be evil.

Fangirl: And I wouldn't have you any other way! Okay, anyways…onto the story! This chapter is mostly of side relationships…

Storm: My favorite kind. I loved how you did BB by the way. It fit him perfectly. Now do the disclaimer.

Fangirl: Okey for dokey! We do not own Teen Titans or The Justice League! Enjoy the story!

* * *

Raven held her book up in front of her face as the class waited for the bell to ring. It was the last class before lunch, and the seniors were anxious to get to their designated dorm areas for some grub. Beast Boy was sitting on top of his desk right in front of her, the biggest grin spread across his face as he flexed his arm as the four freshmen girls who were put into advanced placement classes early stood in front of him, grins matching the green skinned boys.

"Do…do you think I can feel it?" the shortest of the four girls asked, her huge, brown eyes gleaming as she held her clasped hands up in front her face. The puppy dog eyes; Beast Boy was a sucker for that. Raven watched intently over the top of her book; her eyes fixed into glares.

"Yeah, sure. No problem!" She let out a squeal, and her hands were immediately around the boy's arm, gently squeezing on the muscle beneath the skin. The bell rang, and Raven slammed her book shut. Beast Boy looked towards her, his smile brightening. "Sorry girls," he said as he jumped off his desk, "I have to get to lunch with my girl." There were several groans as he said this, and a few of the freshman grabbed his arms, begging him to stay. Raven rolled her eyes and left. She wasn't going to wait. It was just lunch for the seniors, but even though Beast Boy was only a junior, he had free period the same time she had lunch. As she stepped out of the room, she could see the others in her class heading to the right and out the door to head back to their dorms while the other students below them went left to their classes.

Walking out the double doors, she replaced her hood over her head, the light from the sun hurting her overly sensitive eyes. It was a beautiful day outside, but most of the seniors spent most of their lunch time locked up in their dorms or playing video games in their designated lounge areas. It was the complete opposite for the freshman though. They enjoyed the time they got outside because Titans High is not like any other high school. It was a huge adjustment, no doubt about that. Her stomach grumbled as she watched her fellow classmates head back to the Northern Wing, but she didn't want to head back to the dorm. She didn't want to have to hear Beast Boy brag to the guys about how the girl's in all his classes were swooning over him, and God forbid she'd have to listen to another one of his lame jokes.

Raven liked BB a lot, and she liked to listen to him when he was just messing around, but today, she wasn't in the mood. The nightmares or visions, she didn't know what to call them, were becoming more vivid and scarier. She was barely getting the sleep she needed, and so was Bee. The winged girl would practically stay up with her every night after she would wake up yelling and thrashing around on her bed, but she's never told Bee about anything; she never described to her exactly what her dreams were of. And if she wasn't telling Bee, the most trust worthy person ever, she wasn't going to tell Beast Boy. She knew it would probably be best to say something to him, but sometimes, he can never be serious, so she didn't know how he would react if she told him about the whole prophecy thing.

"Hey Rae!" She slightly jumped, her head turning to the side before her eyes fell on the slim, muscular form that would take years of swimming to get.

"Aqualad…" she nodded her head as she acknowledged him, stepping out of the way of the door as more seniors filed outside. "…how was training today?" He shrugged, but Raven watched as he vaguely flinched at the movement. She chuckled, something anyone rarely sees her do, "I'm gonna guess it wasn't that good?" He nodded,

"Yeah, having Aquaman as my gym teacher is not the best thing ever. He basically begged the other members of the Justice League to be the teacher, so he could be with me," he confessed, rubbing his sore shoulders slowly, "He's training me a lot more after what happened to-" He stopped, inhaling deeply. She could feel the distress and pain radiating from his body, but she didn't feel like asking him what was wrong. Whatever it was, it had to be a very personal subject. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence that had developed between them, "So…where are you heading off to? The dorm's the other way." It was her turn to shrug, and she turned her back to the other seniors as she started to walk away. He ran to her side to keep up with her,

"I really don't know…I'm just not very hungry," she lied. Her stomach grumbled once more, and this time, Aqualad heard it.

"Sure you're not…" He stepped in front of her, "…come on. You need to eat. Besides, I think you're gonna hurt Beast Boy's feelings if you don't show up for lunch. He really likes you, you know?" She nodded her head, puller her book closer to her chest as she lowered her gaze to the ground. "What's bugging you?" Her head shot back up at him, "Oh come on…don't act so surprised. Everyone's noticed that you've been a lot more…distant I guess."

"Not everyone," she murmured, "Beast Boy is still as oblivious as ever."

"Well, that's just BB. He's not very observant…" he stopped, cocking his head. His long, black hair fell to the side as he looked at her with dark, violet eyes, "…is this about BB?" She let out a long sigh,

"It's nothing, so don't worry about it," she whispered, stepping to the side to walk around the Atlantean, but he quickly cut her off. "Look…it's just a little problem from my past, that's all…I really don't want to take about it…so can we please-?"

"Come on Rae. You know you'll feel much better if you just talk to someone about whatever is wrong. If it's about your past, I'd be happy to listen because my past isn't exactly the best track record either," he said, "but you don't _have _to tell me if you don't want to, but you really need to open up and get this off your chest."

"Well look who's talking…" Raven murmured.

"What's that-"

"Don't even act dumb Al. You're just about as distant as I am now, so if you're not going to 'open up' then why should I?" When he didn't respond, she took this as a chance to leave. Once more, she stepped to the side and walked past Aqualad, heading for the concourse that was in the center of the school. There was huge fountain there, and she loved to just sit there. The peaceful silence and soft, trickling water made it a perfect place for her to relax, read, and/or study.

"I was exiled from my home, and…" he stopped, "…Tula's dead…" Aqualad's voice was so quiet and shaky, Raven had to turn around to make sure she had heard him correctly, but when she saw the upset look on his face, she knew she had heard him right.

"Oh…Aqualad I'm so-"

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"What?" She tried to meet his eyes, but he was looking towards the ground.

"Do you want to go for a walk? You know, so I can talk…to _you_…_in private_…" She nodded her head slowly and watched as he walked past her, his hands by his side. She stood by his side the entire time they were walking, listening intently as he spoke.

_Meanwhile_

"Yo BB!" The changeling turned around before his gaze fell on his robotic friend, his mechanical arm snaked around the thin waist of Bee's waist as he held her close to his side. Using his free hand, he knuckle bumped with the green skinned boy.

"Hey Cy…Bee." She nodded her head as she sent him a silent hello. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Bee said before turning to look at her cybernetic boyfriend, "Hey, I'm gonna head back to the dorms. Starfire said she needed help with finding something to wear for the dance…" Cyborg nodded. She was just about to fly off when Beast Boy stepped in front of her, blocking her flight path.

"Dance?" he questioned, "What dance? No one said anything about a dance!" She rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Gypsy forgot to tell us, but you know us girls. When there's going to be a dance, we can sense it…it's just a basic instinct for us. It's going to be the first one of the year, and it's in two days…you'd better be ready." Cyborg chuckled, and Bee said her goodbyes as she flew out the double doors to the academic building, heading straight for their dorm building.

"Jeez! Someone could have given me a little heads up!" Beast Boy exclaimed, his arms flailing above his head as he panicked. "I don't have anything nice to wear! I have to make a good impression on Raven, or else I'm gonna lose her!" Cyborg ignored the changeling as he followed in his girlfriend's idea and walked out the doors, Beast Boy at tow. "Dude, are you listening? She might leave me! I can't handle something like that! Not this year!" His mechanical friend let out a groan before turning on the boy,

"Dude, calm down! It's just a dance!" he gripped Beast Boy's shoulders tight as he shook him, "You're not going to lose her!"

"How do you know that? I'm not exactly the picture perfect boyfriend, so she can leave me at any time."

"Don't you understand though?" Beast Boy looked up at his friend in confusion. Cyborg rolled his eyes, or better yet, his one human eye, "You're right. You're not the 'picture perfect boyfriend', but I don't think she cares about that. I mean, she _is _dating you, isn't she? She probably doesn't care about it at all…she likes you because you're you. I promise, she's…not…going…to-" He stopped, his eyes focusing on two teens not too far behind the changeling. "Umm…BB…I think we should…head back to the dorm right now. Yeah…we should…let's go!" He tried to pull his friend towards the dorm, but Beast Boy had noticed the sudden change in Cyborg's attitude and the way he was staring at something behind him, so he quickly turned around before he froze.

Eyes fell on a blue cloaked girl walking towards the concourse with a tall, muscular Atlantean, both standing side by side, arms almost touching. "What…?" He felt a strong hand on his shoulder,

"BB, it's probably nothing…" he reassured the changeling, but Beast Boy could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah…sure…that's it…" he repeated, "…why don't we head back to the dorm?" Cyborg nodded, and Beast Boy pushed past him, not even waiting for his cybernetic friend to follow.

_In the lounge_

Robin sat on the couch next to Kid Flash, a paper towel on his lap as he ate his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Kid was currently chowing down on a granola bar, his hunger not quite as bad as the other teens in the room. There were yogurt cups everywhere, and bowls of sliced fruits were on the table. It was a rather healthy lunch for growing heroes. The door slammed open, and everyone's heads snapped up as they watched a fuming archer walk in. He was clutching his bow tight at his side, his knuckles scary white as he squeezed the smooth wood.

"I hate that damn class!" he cursed, plopping himself down on one of the beanbags. All eyes were still on him, and he could feel their gazes boring through him. He looked up, his masked eyes fixed into glares as he made eye contact with the other seniors in the room, "What the hell are you staring at? Mind your own business!" They turned their heads away, except for one boy wonder.

"Jeez Speedy…didn't Ms. Gypsy tell you to watch your attitude?" Robin mocked him, "Maybe you _do_ need to be in that Enemy Training class. Can't even control your temper around your friends, so how can we expect you to control it while fighting villains?" On normal circumstances, Speedy and Robin would have laughed and started throwing insults back and forth as a joke, but these were not normal circumstances. Robin was purposefully mocking him; he could hear it in the boy wonder's voice. He looked over at the spiky haired boy on the couch, and he was no longer paying him any attention. _Perfect…_

He grabbed an arrow out of his quiver, his eyes never leaving the boy wonder's lithe form before he set the arrow in place on his bow. Pulling back, he aimed, and everyone started yelling at him not to shoot, but he didn't listen. He released the arrow, and it changed mid-air, a boxing glove on the end flying right for Robin's head. However, it didn't hit the boy wonder. He had leaned back in his chair quickly, and the arrow smashed into Kid Flash, sending the boy over the arm of the couch.

"Ow!" Kid exclaimed, leaning up on one elbow, his legs still in the air, "What the hell was that for?" Speedy didn't even mutter a sorry, but just kept looking at the boy wonder, his masked eyes narrowed dangerously.

Robin glared over at the archer, "See...now you're attacking your own friends!" Speedy ground his teeth, "You definitely need this class!" In a matter of seconds, Robin was lying on his back on the floor, cradling his jaw. The archer was standing above him, his fist throbbing after punching the boy wonder. A hiss would leave his mouth every time he exhaled, his masked eyes widened in anger.

"That class is hell!" he growled, "Why do we have to learn how to treat our enemies better? They're our enemies, aren't they? They _are_ trying to kill us, aren't they? Meaning we shouldn't have to treat them nicely!"

"Well, I'm not exactly an enemy, am I?" Robin retorted, kneeling on one knee, "I'm supposed to be your friend, and you're going around, acting all pissy! For God's sake, you tried to shoot me with one of your arrows!"

"Well, maybe if you'd just _shut up_, I wouldn't have a reason to shut your mouth for you!" The two boys were practically nose to nose now, both glaring harshly at one another beneath their masks.

"Oh, like the way you shut up during our simulation test?"

"At least I didn't cheat!"

"I didn't cheat!" Robin screamed, "I was just doing anything to win…oh, and guess what? I lost, and you won, so why can't you let it go?"

"I just can't! Do you know how hard I worked on that plan of mine?" he asked, poking the boy wonder's chest, just above the "R" on his uniform, "I was really proud of it, and then you came along and screwed it up! Why did you do that in the first place?"

"We were enemies during that simulation, not friends!" Robin shouted, "I was just following Ms. Gypsy's advice! We've both been taught that victory is the most important thing. It's all Green Arrow and Batman ever taught us while we were growing up. However, by the way you're acting, I would think you have a little bit more growing up to do!"

Speedy grabbed the front of the boy wonder's uniform, lifting him off his feet, "Why you little-?"Robin landed a kick to the archer's chest, and both boys toppled backwards. They were back on their feet in no time, and just as they were about to rip each other's throats out, their friends quickly jumped in and grabbed their arms. Cyborg and Kid Flash were holding back Robin while Beast Boy and Hot Spot held Speedy.

"Guys! That's enough," Cy exclaimed, doing his best not to lose his grip on the boy wonder. However, he was slightly more worried about the other two boys who were holding tightly to the archer as he seemed to be putting up more of a fight, "Can't you two just make up and be friends again?" A few more struggles, and Robin gave up, slumping his shoulders.

The boy wonder let out a huff, glancing up at his cybernetic friend. "I will if he will…" Robin murmured, pulling his arms from his friend's grips and crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looked over at the red head boy who had stopped struggling as well before he turned his head to the side to avoid eye contact with anybody. "Well?" Speedy sneered,

"Fine…"and he left without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fangirl: So how goes it?**

**Storm: Same old, same old. Read a book, wrote a chapter, stole candy from your room. The usual.**

**Fangirl: What? You stole my candy? You beast! No wonder some is missing!**

**Storm: (rolls eyes) No duh, and actually I'm not the beast in this chapter. Beastboy is.**

**Fangirl: Oh no, what does he do?**

**Storm: You mean **_**what did I make**_** him do.**

**Fangirl: Whatever, what does he do.**

**Storm: Well why don't you read it like everyone else and find out. We own nothing.**

**Fangirl: (slumps shoulders and pouts) Fine….Enjoy the chapter.**

_XXX_

Hotspot and Herald sat lazily in their beds, talking quietly of their parents. Hotspot sighed and placed his hands behind his head, tiredness starting to overtake him.

"You ok?" Herald asked, walking over to the closet and changing. Hotspot nodded towards him, walking over and locking the room door.

"Yea, I'm just wondering is all." Hotspot threw himself in the bed, not bothering to pull the covers over his body. When you're a human torch, who needs blankets? Herald gave him a look that indicated for him to continue as he sat down in his bed. "The dance tomorrow night? I don't know if I'm going to ask anyone. I'll probably just go solo this time. What about you?" Herald rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"I'm not going, remember, the band tryouts are tomorrow night too." Herald pulled the covers over himself and clicked the lamp on his side of the room.

"That was dumb. Who puts the night of band tryouts and the first dance of the year on the same day?" Hotspot's light clicked off as well, but he could still make out some of the lighter shapes in the room. Unlike the girl's rooms which were either pink or purple, the boy's rooms were red or brown. They got the brown room which was fine with them. It meant anything spilled on the floor would be hard to detect.

"The Council does. How has your English project with the Bee going? I heard that she picked you over Cyborg, man." Herald propped his head up using the pillow and his hand, eyeing Hotspot for confirmation.

"Nah, that's not what happened. Cyborg isn't even in our English class. He has Technology that period. We teamed up because I'm the only one in the class she trusted enough to pull my weight. You know Bee and me are only friends; have been since we were kids, still are now. What about you, how's your Transporting class going?"

"Good. The Martian Man hunter is our teacher; surprisingly there are only two kids in the class."

"Sounds educational. We should get some sleep." Hotspot turned over in his bed and shut his eyes.

_XXX_

"Yo, Raven, time to get up girl. That is, if you want to get in the shower before the others get down there." Bumblebee called from her side of the room, having already showered and bushed her teeth. Her hair was down in one braid from the night, and she was unwinding it to put her buns back in place. Raven sat up with no trouble, pulling the covers off her legs.

"Good morning," Raven mumbled, pulling herself out of bed. She walked to the closet and pulled her toiletry bag and towel out and pulled out her usual outfit. Since the dorms consisted of a room that held ten showers in the girls and boys bathrooms and not in each individual room. Although each room did have a bathroom with a sink and toliet

"Hey, you didn't scream last night. No nightmares?" Bumblebee inquired, tying up her last puff ball then looking in the mirror to make sure they were straight. Raven shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah, the Silver Sorceress is helping me learn to block out whatever is causing them. It's been a real load off my shoulder." Raven smiled at the memory of her mentor. The Silver Sorceress was the teacher for her Dark Magic class, a white haired red eyed Sorceress with powers equal to Raven, only she had full control over hers.

"That's cool, now that you've figured out how to handle the magic, you just have to tackle your boyfriend." Bumblebee said normally. Raven turned back to look at her.

"What do you mean? There is nothing wrong between me and BeastBoy." Raven frowned at Bumblebee and watched as she stood up and stretched.

"Please girl, everyone can see the strain Beastboy is putting on your sanity. And I've heard from a very exclusive source that a certain water boy is helping you put it back together." Bumblebee winked at her roommate as they walked out the door. Raven followed her out.

"Aqualad? We're just friends. Anyway, what's this _exclusive source_ of yours?" Raven said, opening the door to the showers. Bumblebee was heading down to the lounge to check her email from her family before heading over to get breakfast.

"I'm a spy, girl, personally trained by the world famous Vixen. She started taking interest in me when she saw me in combat class my first year. She's become my mentor ever since. See ya in Science!" Bumblebee called, ignoring Raven's odd look directed at her back.

_XXX_

Robin and Speedy sat on opposite sides of their shared room. Robin was sitting in his bed, rereading **The Way of the Samurai** for his English class. Speedy sat on the floor, leaning against his bed, rock music blasting from his head phones.

"Can you turn that down? I'm trying to study." Robin said normally, not taking his eyes off the book. The music continued to blast, and Speedy continued banging his head. Robin sighed. "He can't hear me." Rolling off the bed, Robin shuffled over to his roommate. Crouching down, he pulled one of the ear phones out of Speedy's ear. Speedy spun around and glared at him.

"What? I thought we had an agreement; we don't speak to each other until we both calm down. Obviously, I Am Not Calm!" Speedy snapped and waited to hear Robin's excuse.

"I know, but can you turn that down, I have to study for our Engilsh test? I wish we had gotten Ms. Maxima for English instead of Mr. Steel. We haven't even been in school two days yet, and he's already given us a major assignment. All Ms. Maxima made her kids do was research a book they wanted to read this year." Robin sighed and gave Speedy an appreciative smile when he turned the music down.

"I didn't ask you about whatever drama you have in your life-" Speedy snorted then paused. He gripped the front of Robin's shirt and shook him, panic overtaking his limbs. Robin grabbed his wrist and threw Speedy onto the floor and jumped up.

"What the hell's wrong with you man!" Robin panted, taking a defensive stance.

"What English test?" Speedy cried, tackling his book bag and pulling out a green folder with the word "English" pasted neatly on the top. He flipped through the pages, looking for anything that gave him a hint to what Robin was complaining about. "When is it due? What's it over, oh crap, how much cramming is this going to take?"

"To answer your questions in order. It's due the Monday after the dance. It's over **The Way of the Samurai **which is over 500 pages long, the report has to be three pages over your views of the book, and the test is fill in the blanks. As for cramming, well you should have been cramming since yesterday for a passing grade, it's too late to get anything higher than a D- now." Robin smirked as he walked out of the room, Speedy sitting on the floor, trying to read the world's most boring autobiography.

_XXX_

"Beast Boy? Are you in here?" Raven knocked on the wooden door and twisted the handle. It gave, and she slightly pushed it open. Taking a step inside Raven sighed, the room was empty. She pulled her hood over her head as she closed the door behind her. Beast Boy wasn't in the lounge or kitchen, in fact she hadn't seen him since her talk with Aqualad yesterday. She continued down the hall, and passed Kid Flash who was staring at the crest on her and Bumblebee's door.

"Kid Flash, have you seen Beast Boy this morning?" Raven walked up beside him. He continued staring at the crest then his head snapped towards her, and he looked up in thought.

"Yeah actually, he left early this morning, he seemed rather ticked. Well, actually he was furious, but you can probably tell that from the damage he left behind." Kid Flash cocked his head towards the Falcon crest. Raven raised one eye brow before studying the item closely. Her mouth opened slightly from shock. Jagged lines maimed the picture, obviously from the claws of an enraged beast.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Robin stepped out of the shower, throwing aside the tan colored curtains before his feet met water covered tile. The steam flew out of the small area like the smoke out of a fog machine, the warmth kissing the back of his neck. Listening, he could hear nothing except the constant dripping from the shower faucet. He was the last one left in the locker room; everyone else was getting ready in their dorms for the dance that was going to take place in five hours. Holding tight to the red towel around his waist with one hand, he used the other to pack up his toiletries. He wasn't in much of a hurry to get ready like so many others. He could care less about the dance now that he was dateless. He had his sights on one girl and one girl only, but she rejected him. The beautiful Tamaranian he dreamt about every night said _no_. It practically snapped his heart in two, and since she was the only girl he really wanted to go with, he decided against asking someone else. He'd rather go alone than go with a girl he didn't like all that much.

_Bang! _Robin's head shot up at the sound of something connecting with the metal of one of the lockers, dropping his shower bag down onto the ground in surprise. There had to be a lot of force behind whatever hit the locker for it to be that loud. Several swear words echoed off the walls of the locker room, and he knew only one person who could create a sentence with _just_ cuss words. Rounding the next corner, his masked eyes fell upon his archer friend who stood next to his locker, his forehead pressed against metal, and his breathing shallow. His hair was a mess, and Robin knew something had to be wrong. Whenever Speedy's hair looked like _that_, he would always have his mirror and comb out while he tried to fix it, but there was no sight of a mirror or any kind of comb, so he knew something wasn't right. The boy's backpack was on the floor, the contents that once filled it spilled out across the floor. _What happened? _He asked himself, just about to voice the question aloud when he heard Speedy whisper something. By instinct, he leaned in closer, surprised that the archer still hadn't noticed him.

"How could she say no?" he murmured, shaking his head back and forth while he brought his hands up. He lightly pounded his fists into the locker. _So that's what this is about…_ Robin thought. "No one says no to me. No one! All the girls like me…right? No, no they do! They love me! I'm Speedy. I'm _Roy Harper _for God's sake; the chick magnet! Who wouldn't like me? I mean, I'm cool! I'm hot!" Robin rolled his eyes under his mask, _You left out self conceited._ "So, why the hell did she say no?"

"You mean there's actually a girl in this world who can resist the Harper charm?" Speedy whirled around, his masked eyes narrowed to slits as Robin stepped out of his little corner. "Who is she? I have to go congratulate her for actually breaking free from the spells you put all the girls you meet under. However, they _are_ your fan girls. They're practically drooling over you as is…an easy lay is how you describe them, right?" He ground his teeth together, doing his best to control his temper.

"Shut up Dick…" Robin could hear the low growl that had formed in Speedy's throat, but it was barely audible. He was doing his best to not let himself lose his cool; he could tell by the way the archer's hands were trembling by his sides. He smirked, crossing his arms in front of his bare chest.

"Looks like those classes are helping. You haven't attacked me or cursed at me yet, so that's a good sign to show that these Enemy Training classes are really doing you some good…doing _all of us_ some good." Speedy inhaled deeply, hissing on the exhale. He wanted so bad to slug the boy wonder in front of him, but he couldn't do that. _It seems you have a very short fuse when it comes to your anger, so to help with this problem, just count…_He remembered what his teacher had advised him to do, but he wasn't sure it would work. It was worth a shot though.

Speedy shut his eyes beneath his mask, inhaling once more as he slowed his rapidly beating heart, "One…two…three…" He counted under his breath, and Robin couldn't help but laugh. "…four…f-five…s-s-six…" The numbers were becoming strained as he listened to him laugh. _If you are finding it hard to do that, just walk away. You need to learn to control you temper better before we can move on…_Speedy had no desire to walk away, but if he got caught fighting again, he was going to get stuck with Enemy Training for the rest of the year, and God knows how much he hated just having it for one semester. It was taking place of one elective, and his one elective happened to be his sport: archery. He needed to get back into that class and out of his Enemy Training courses, or else he was doomed for the rest of the year.

"Oh, my God Roy!" Robin was leaning against one of the lockers that was lined against the wall as he held his sides, "That's what you're teacher's got you doing? Jeez, you must have some serious anger issues if she's making you count like that! This is priceless!" Speedy lifted his hand, _Bang! _The tremors traveled through the lockers and to the boy wonder, causing him to stop his outburst. Speedy was groaning; he could hear it. He looked up, his eyes connecting with the glaring daggers of the Speedy's mask. The archer's red gloved hand was gripping the side of his locker door now, his knuckles white as he clutched to it like it was the only thing keeping him back. It actually was, and Speedy knew this. Inhaling sharply, he released his grip and knelt down to the ground, picking up his backpack, books, and papers.

"Now, that you're done laughing," he sneered, "I'm going to go back to the dorm and get dressed." Robin couldn't hold back the question,

"What's the point?" he asked, "You don't have a date…"_Which surprises me because wasn't it you who told me that you could have any date to the dance? _He thought, deciding it best to not voice that last part. Speedy was doing a great job at holding himself back, but Robin knew that he was close to the breaking point and would eventually snap if he kept pushing him.

"So…it doesn't mean I can't go," he muttered, slinging his bag's strap over his shoulder, "I don't need a date. The girl's here are stupid anyway…" _Except for Starfire of course, _He finished in his head. Yes, the silky, red haired girl had been the one that he had asked, and he was hoping for her to say yes. He wasn't exactly expecting her to say no though. No one _ever _said no to him, so it was a huge change for him. He wasn't going to let it bother him though. It was just a dance. He still had a chance to capture the emerald eye girl's heart. He had an entire year, and he knew he could do it. He _was _Roy Harper. Letting out a huff, he walked around Robin, heading towards the exit that led to the main hallway,

"…not everyone…" He barely heard the boy wonder mutter this, and he stopped. Who could he be talking about? It was probably that girl he was thinking about the first night they got their rooms. Robin said he would tell him eventually, but when was eventually? Speedy shook his head, his hair ruffling more and his bangs falling in front of his masked eyes. He curled his bottom lip over his upper lip before he blew a stream of air up, his bangs flying and moving to the side a little. _I need a comb…_He thought and left without saying another word to Robin.

_XXXXX_

There were two hours left before the dance, and everyone on the Falcon team was running around; the girls running back and forth between other dorms to ask to borrow some make-up while trying not to ruin their dresses and the guys hustling and bustling to find help with tying their ties. Speedy poked his head out of his room as he watched his fellow teammates hurrying to get ready. His dark, orange hair was perfectly gelled and set the way he liked it, and his mask was still hiding his eyes. It was just a necessary accessory for him to have on. A Zanieri One-Button Peak coat made from super 110's Vitale Barberis Herringbone virgin wool covered a solid satin silver vest by CARDI and a microfiber shirt with no pleats and a laydown collar. A black and silver striped Luxury Herringbone tie was wrapped around his neck, dangling as it remained untied. A pair of oval platinum-plated cuff links with onyx cabochon inlay made by MONTBLANC was fastened on the ends of his dress shirt's sleeves. No one ever asked him how much his tuxes cost, but this one cost over a thousand dollars. It's understandable considering the fact that his mentor, Green Arrow also known as Oliver Queen, was a billionaire.

Speedy turned around, shutting the door behind him as several of the girls outside his door started squealing, probably telling each other who they were going with to the dance. Some of their voices were just too high pitched for his highly sensitive ears, and he didn't want to go deaf. Robin was standing in front of his body mirror, turning his body side to side as he looked over his tux for the millionth time. If he didn't have a date, why did he care so much about how well he looked? Starfire was still going to the dance, so that didn't mean he couldn't at least try to make a good impression on her. Speedy grabbed the towel hanging from his chair and chucked it at the boy wonder's head. Robin let out a yelp, his arms flailing as the fabric landed on his perfectly sculpted hair. He tore it from his head, throwing it to the ground with a grunt of annoyance. Spinning around on the heel of his hundred and twenty dollar, patent leather, Sandro Moscoloni shoes, he glared at the archer.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked, brushing his hands through his spiked, black hair. Speedy gave him a curt nod, crossing his arms in front of his coat,

"Yes, I believe it was." Robin rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to his mirror, leaning in closer as he fixed his hair. There was no need to because there was already so much gel in it that the towel didn't even move a single strand of hair. He just needed something to do to keep himself occupied. "So…you going to tell me who you're going with, or am I going to have to wait to find out?" He stopped, his right hand pausing in mid-brush and his fingers tangling with several locks of hair. He stood up straighter, clearing his throat,

"I don't have a date…" he stated boldly, his gaze affixed on his reflection in the mirror. He didn't want to see the look on Speedy's face because he knew exactly how he was going to react.

"No way! You're dateless?" Robin could hear the mocking tone in his voice, "Mr. Little Boy Wonder doesn't have a girl to escort? What happened? I know there's a girl here you like, but why aren't you going with her? Did you chicken out or something?" _Blam!_ Both heads turned quickly as their door burst open, slamming against the wall as it swung all the way. Kid Flash stood in the doorway, one hand hanging by his side, and the other in his coat pocket. A huge grin was spread across his face. He had traded his normal red and yellow costume for a simple, black and white tuxedo, and his fiery red hair had been gelled back.

"The name's Flash," He turned to look at them, a serious look on his face as he spoke in a lower tone. He brought a hand up to run through his hair, "Kid Flash. Double oh my!" Laughter filled the entire room, the tension that had enveloped Robin and Speedy slowly disappearing. Kid always had that kind of effect on them.

"Hey Kid," Robin finally said as his laughter was reduced to giggles, "You look good."

"Oh, I don't just look good," he smirked, "I look hot!" Speedy shook his head, a grin now plastered to his face,

"Dude, don't get too cocky…you're going with a freshman to the dance! What was her name again? Was it Kole? That little girl who hangs out with that caveman...right? You must have been really desperate if you had to ask _her_…" Kid slouched forward, giving him his "hurt" face. "And don't give me that look! It gets annoying!" The "look" only deepened further.

"_She_ was the one who asked _me_," he pointed out, stepping further into the room, "and I just said yes because…she's a freshman. She doesn't know that many guys here and I kind of felt bad. What was I supposed to say?"

Speedy cocked his head back, bringing his hand up to tap his chin as he pretended to think, "Umm…I don't know. How about…NO?" Robin strode over to the archer and lightly hit him on the back of his head,

"Be nice Speedy…" he muttered, "…at least he _has _a date." Speedy let out a huff, backing up the few feet to his bed and plopped down onto the mattress.

"Oh, yeah!" Kid exclaimed, causing the two boys to look back up at him. He had found the boy wonder's mirror and was currently looking over himself, speaking to them over his shoulder. "You two got rejected by the girl you're crushing on, right?" They nodded, frowns forming on their faces, "By…um…was it Starfire?"

Simultaneously, the boys replied, "Yeah…" They stopped, their heads snapping to gaze at the other, "What did you say? You asked Starfire? I didn't know you liked her!" Kid couldn't hold back his laugh,

"Jeez, you two…that was really scary! I mean, you guys are like seriously alike! You're both great fighters, obsessive over your hair, you wear masks to cover your eyes…question. Do you borrow each other's mask? Now you both like the same girl and you're talking at the same time? This is just weird!" Speedy and Robin shot him their death glares, sneering at him, and Kid quickly recoiled back and shut his mouth. "I'll shut up now…"

"Thank you," Robin growled before returning his gaze to his archer friend, "Now, why the hell didn't you tell me you liked Starfire?"

"I didn't have to tell you anything!" Speedy retorted, jumping to his feet, "So Starfire's been the girl you've been drooling over?" Robin nodded. "Seriously? Like you'd ever stand a chance with her!"

"Oh yeah, and you would? Starfire deserves a sweet and caring guy, and I'm pretty sure you, Mr. I-Can't-Control-My-Temper, don't fit that category! The only girls that actually like you are your fan girls, and it's only because they think you're _so_ 'yummy' and 'hot'! If they actually knew you like we do, they'd never give you a second glance!" Speedy clenched and unclenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms with enough force to break skin. He and Robin were practically nose to nose as they snarled at one another, "You're an arrogant, cold hearted, short tempered bastard!"

"Just shut the _fuck up!_" Speedy couldn't take it anymore. He raised his fist involuntarily, and it connected with Robin's jaw, the force knocking the boy wonder back a few feet. Kid was immediately between them, his arms up to separate the two boys,

"Guys, stop!" he begged, "This is getting out of control! You two are best friends-"

"Kid, either you move yourself right now, or I'm going to do it for you! Robin and I need to settle this…now!" Speedy growled, taking a step closer to the red head. He backed up but kept himself between his two friends. He hated to see them fight, especially over such little things. They never fought actually, and to see them scream and kick at each other was just so unreal to him. No one thought it was possible for Robin and Speedy to ever fight let alone argue. They were just so close; they were best friends, and now these small problems between them were shredding their relationship. In truth, this was probably their first fight.

Kid shook his head, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "I'm _not moving_." He straightened his back, standing his ground. He was set on stopping these two from doing anything stupid. A hand from behind grabbed his arm and threw him, his back slamming into the wall. His head connected first with the barrier, and the pain shot down his spine and spread to the rest of his body as the rest of him followed. He collapsed to his knees, gripping the back of his head as a bump formed there. He looked up, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Kid, you stay out of this," Robin scowled at him, "This is between me and Speedy. You don't need to get involved." Kid couldn't move. Something was stopping him, but he didn't know what. That throw was powerful. Maybe the blow he had taken to the back was what was immobilizing him. He heard a crash, and his head instantly snapped up before his vision blurred, the room spinning slightly. The mirror that was up against Robin's cubby door was now lying shattered on the floor, the glass shards glinting under the fluorescent bulbs from above. Blood droplets dripped onto the floor, and Kid followed the drops to Speedy's hands, his knuckles cut and bleeding severely. He swung the same fist, and it barely missed its target as Robin ducked and kicked his legs out, his feet knocking the archer's legs out from under him. He fell to the floor but quickly rolled when Robin tried to get another blow in to his chest.

Kid was terrified as he watched them. Never had he seen them fight with such hatred, such anger. The kicks and punches they were throwing could most likely kill if any of them actually connected. There was absolutely no mercy at all as they fought. He could hear the seams in the tuxes ripping, the pressure being put on each stitch becoming too much for them to handle. Speedy reached for his bow by his desk when Robin grabbed his arm, his nails digging into the fabric of coat before he pulled back. The two boys tumbled to the ground, punching and yelling at one another.

"Weak!" Speedy exclaimed, landing a hit to Robin's cheek. A knee connected with his abdomen, knocking the breath out of him before he was rolled onto his back, a shadow looming over him,

Kid could not believe the next word that came out of the boy wonder's mouth. "Junkie!" Robin retorted, grabbing his jacket collar and pulling him up. He pushed Speedy up against the wall behind him, cornering him with nowhere else to go. Pounding his fist into the archer's stomach, Speedy doubled over with each hit. He hissed, grabbing the boy wonder's shoulders before pulling his upper body down. His knee came up and connected with Robin's face, smashing his knee cap into his nose. Robin stepped back panting, holding a hand over his face as the blood seeped through his fingers, and Speedy bent over, gripping his stomach as he coughed up immense amounts of blood. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, lifting his head up.

"I told you to never mention that again! That was a long time ago…I'm seriously gonna kill you now," he growled, his mask reduced to slits as his face twisted into a murderous look. Robin grinned,

"Not if I kill you first!" Kid couldn't take it anymore. He stood up with the strength he had left and placed himself between the two boys once more. Low growls rumbled in both their throats, but he didn't care. He hated seeing them fight. "Kid, get the hell out of the way!" Robin snarled, "I told you-"

"I don't give a fuck about what you told me!" he screamed, "This is getting ridiculous! I mean, look at you two!" Robin and Speedy glared at one another, "What's going on between you two? You were getting along just fine until that retrieval mission…what happened?" They didn't respond; they didn't get a chance to. The door swung open like when Kid first came in, but it was their teacher who was standing in the doorway instead.

"What is going on-?" Ms. Gypsy stopped, her eyes trailing over Robin and Speedy's bloodied faces and their ripped clothing as they panted heavily. She looked towards Kid who was bent over, a pained look on his face. Her eyes widened, "What is the meaning of this?" She looked at the three boys, waiting for an answer, but Speedy and Robin kept silent, the only sounds they were making were the heavy pants as they tried to regulate their breathing.

"These two got into a fight," Kid finally muttered, gesturing to the two masked boys next to him. They turned on him, giving him their signature death glares, but he didn't flinch back or recoil. "They've been like this for the past two days, and today they just finally broke." Ms. Gypsy shook her head,

"You know the rules you two," The surprise and confusion that had once laced her entire voice was now gone. She was back in her "teacher mode" as her face grew serious, her tone of voice more stern, "Rule number two clearly states: No fighting, not verbally or physically, unless you are instructed to do so in a class or by a teacher, and since you have not been told to, I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you two from the dance." The looks they gave here were not at all kind.

"What?" Robin exclaimed. He could not miss out on the dance. Now, he was more set on making Starfire his, and the dance would be a perfect chance to do this, "N-no, you can't do that! That's so un-"

"_Do not_ tell me that it's unfair because it is not at all!" Robin cowered back slightly, his gaze lowering to the ground. "You have broken the rules, and you will be punished. Be thankful that I'm only suspending you from the dance and not from the school because I have the power to do that."

"Then why aren't you?" It probably wasn't smart to question the person who could get him kicked out of school, but Speedy wanted to know. "I mean, nothing's stopping you…" She stared at him, her gaze so intense that he couldn't help but look away.

"It's one offense, and I'm pretty sure your Enemy course teacher would like to have a talk with you tomorrow in class," she explained. He winced, _There go my chances on getting back into archery class…_ "Now, since I can't trust that you two will be on your best behavior towards one another in the same room, Robin…" He looked back up at her, lifting his gaze from the bloodied glass on the floor, "…you will stay here in the room while Speedy, you will go to the lounge." He smirked. "That does not mean, however, that you will be able to use anything in there. You will just sit in there on the couch, and wait. I'm going to send for both your mentors to come have a talk with you, but until then, you are to just remain silent and think about what you have done." She left, Speedy following right behind her but not without another glance, or better yet a glare, at the boy wonder behind him. He averted his gaze and glowered down at the ground.

"God, I'd better go back to my room…or maybe the _infirmary _because I'm pretty sure I broke something," Kid Flash growled quietly, his icy stare boring holes through Robin's back. He turned to look at him,

"I'm sorry about-" Kid held up a hand, and he stopped.

"Don't apologize to me…" and with that, he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Sorry...no intro for you readers out there! This chapter was long as is...stormwolf and i didn't want to make it any longer! Hope you liked it! And don't forget...REVIEW!...please...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Storm: High School isn't as bad as the movies make it seem**

**Fangirl: (shrugs) I guess so…**

**Storm: Well, that's if you don't count the endless cornell notes and seven feet tall kids on steroids!**

**Fangirl: I hate all those cornell notes! Why can't they just let us take notes normally? And what's up with all the stupid quizzes?**

**Storm: It's how they entertain themselves, tormenting scared little freshman like you…**

**Fangirl: Teachers have a sick way of keeping themselves happy! And we're **_**both **_**freshman, not just me!**

**Storm: Yes, but I don't look like a freshman. I've been mistaken for a sophomore that transferred all week. Unlike you, and you're four feet tall.**

**Fangirl: (glares) First of all, I'm five feet two, not four feet! And your still a freshman!**

**Storm: Maybe, but I'm not scared of Paranormal Activity.**

**Fangirl: That has absolutely nothing to do with this! Anyways…onto the story!**

**Storm: Whatever you say Private Midget. We own nothing except the dresses and plot.**

**Fangirl: (clears throat) It's Cadet, not private! And I'm not a midget! (turns to the readers and presents arms) Enjoy the story!**

**Storm: What the midget said...**

The DJ flipped the record in his experienced hands before dropping the first beat of the dance, Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. Oh the irony. Gold, silver, and dark orange ribbons hung from the high ceiling of the banquet hall. Couples walked in together, laughing and admiring the decorations. Groups of friends bravely entered together dateless, most were guys, but there was the occasional girl or two who decided to come single. Of course, she never stayed that way for long.

"Wow, Starfire you were right," Kole gawked at the red and white spinning lights that highlighted the dance floor, and the low yellow lights that highlighted the rest of the room. She turned a full 360° before skipping back to Kid Flash's side, holding onto his hand like a small child would hold onto their older sibling at an amusement park. She pulled down on the bottom of her pink summer dress that was decorated by a large blue sash across her waist that tied in a bow in the back. Her hair tied back in a high pony tail with a similar looking blue ribbon. "They really did go all out. This place looks amazing although the 'fall' theme is a bit overdone." Kid Flash, Raven, Cyborg, Hotspot, Herald, Jinx, Beastboy, and Aqualad laughed as she shook her head in disappointment. Kole had a serious addiction to decorating and was quick to say when something wasn't up to her standards.

"Maybe you should join the Social Committee to give them some new ideas. I think the interviews are next week." Herald said louder than normal, barely audible over the blasting sound system. Kole nodded, completely serious. Kid Flash rolled his eyes and waved at Beast Boy.

"Don't bother," Jinx grumbled, looking at her friends irritably, "Besides, I heard the President of the Social Committee is a grade A diva; thinks she's the baddest thing that ever waltzed onto this campus." Jinx tapped her finger to her chin and glared at the floor. "If only I could remember her name. She just started here as a senior too. Never even went to Superhero Middle School."

"Well, we're off to the Topple-A-Villain booth; I want to see if I can win this pretty little lady a doll." Kid Flash winked jokingly at Kole who giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Jinx glared at their backs as they walked off, disappearing in the mass of swaying people.

"Hey Raven, let's go dance." Beastboy tugged on Raven's arm, realizing it was futile; he resorted to the puppy eyes. Literally.

"You know I don't dance. Hey, Cyborg, where's Bumblebee? I thought she would be your date tonight." Raven's eyes scanned the dance floor; Bee would have most likely headed there when she arrived. She sighed and wrapped her arms in front of her chest when she couldn't find her roommate. Her low cut, royal purple dress with white hems and tight sleeves was not enough covering to provide warmth in this place. Her white balled shoes weren't helping either.

"I know," Cyborg shrugged and glanced towards the entrance himself. "She said she would be here. I'm just going to give her some more time."

"Dudes! Let's dance!" Beastboy whined, waving his arms in their faces. Aqualad turned towards the DJ booth.

"You go ahead. I'm going to ask the DJ what the name of this song is. And maybe get something to drink. You guys want anything?" Aqualad eyed them one at a time. They all shook their heads no. He flashed them a smile as he ran off into the sea of people. The music faded out slowly and everyone stopped dancing.

"Hello Titans High!" The man's smooth New York accent cut through the silence. "How is everyone tonight?" Screams of approval shook the floor, wolf whistles and stomping feet. The yellow haired man chuckled and smirked. "Well, all right then, all right. My name is DJ Houze. Anything you want and everything you don't wanna hear, come and tell me so I can make sure to make this night as good as my salary." There were a few chuckles from the crowd. They knew that this man was being paid very well. "Well, let's get this party going! But first I have a very unique request from a very unique lady." He raised his hands and spun a record onto the spinner, flipping up the base and backdrop. Placing the needle on the edge of the disk he placed the head phones in his ear as the song started to play from the chorus. Black and Gold by Sam Sparro.

The doors flew open with a blast of cold air from the outside world. A dark figure stood in the door way, white light and even paler smoke drifted in behind her, like a goddess entering a room of mortals. There were gasps from the room as Bumble Bee walked into the room, her black dress flowing. The gold belt around her waist shining, her hair straightened and down to her shoulders. She was beautiful, and everyone knew it. The chorus fit her perfectly. Black and Gold, her personality, her dress, and most of all her life.

A few moments later, the excitement faded out and everyone went back to their respective dates or groups. Cyborg whistled and literally ran over to her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he inwardly smirked at the envious glares some of the single boys shot him as he pecked her lightly on the cheek.

"Hey babe, nice dress. You look perfect." He said quickly, ignoring the gagging sounds from the same jealous boys. This time though, he shot them a dirty look. They all quickly got the message and disappeared into the crowd. Jinx and Starfire bounded over, Starfire pulling her date, Redstar, with her. He asked her if she would introduce him to some of the other kids at the dance, and being the sweet, clueless, helpful person she was, she took it as he was asking her on a date, and she agreed, completely clueless about the two masked boys that asked her the next day.

"Bumblebee, you look most beautiful, and your entrance was very dramatic. Oh, and this is Redstar," Starfire gestured to the tall blond boy at her side and introduced everyone. Her pink dress sparkling, white gloves perfectly pressed by a bored Kole, and her 2 inch heels glimmered in the light as she walked. The image of beauty. The song changed as Bumblebee's entrance ended, this time to Airplanes by B.O.B featuring Hailey Williams.

"A bit overly dramatic if ya ask me." Hotspot rolled his eyes when Bumblebee stuck his tongue out at him, but laughed on the inside at reminders of their childhood.

"_Hey Bee!" a young Hotspot climbed over the gate and landed next to her, pulling up his Spiderman backpack higher onto his shoulders to give his back some relief. Bumblebee smiled at him and kept walking._

"_Hey Hotspot, how's your training going?" Bumblebee raised an eyebrow at him and held her books closer to her nine year old chest. He glared at her and scoffed._

"_Fine, but you can't call me that in public! If I have a chance of becoming a super hero, I can't have everyone in town knowing my secret identity. Anyway, who'd you get for your teacher? I got Mrs. McLee. I heard she is deaf in one ear and blind in the opposite eye." Hotspot laughed and wiped his brow. It was unusually hot for September. _

"_I got Mr. Sheeshe. I don't know much about him, but my mother said they went to middle school together. Hey, H.S?" Bumblebee asked quietly. He looked at her from the corner of his eye._

"_Why do you call me Bumblebee?" She asked, leaning forward as they neared the school entrance._

"_Because you're temper is like a stinger, it hurts a lot when it's first in, but it hurts even worse trying to pull it out. And your hair reminds me of a Bumblebee kinda, oh and because of this." Hotspot pecked her on the cheek, and she froze in mid step. "You kinda taste like honey." He ran off as the doors to the school flew open, and everyone rushed in side. That was the year she met Cyborg. That was the year Hotspot and Cyborg became rivals. That was the year Bumblebee discovered her powers. That was the year that Bumblebee was no longer known as Hotspot's best friend, but as Cyborg's. That was the year Hotspot and Herald's mother got a job down in Louisiana. That was the last year he saw her before the Teen Titans. That was the last time he saw her smile. At Cyborg._

"Hey, Cyborg! There's something wrong with the DJ booth," Aqualad brushed past everyone and waved at Bumblebee and Redstar. "Think you can take a look? Oh, and Kitten needs you to set up the microphone for the Fall Queen announcement."

"Aha, that was her name! Kitten...I've got to go tell Kole." Jinx quickly dismissed herself and was gone, and Aqualad filled her spot in the circle.

"Sure, be right back." Cyborg was gone, not even giving it a thought. Bumblebee sighed and smiled weakly. She knew how excited he was to check out the DJ. Apparently, he had the latest in spinning technology.

"I should probably go thank DJ Houze. He went through a lot of trouble to set up that entrance for me." She mused, her eyes sliding over the room.

"That would be the right thing to do. After all, you are a random stranger; he put in a lot of effort for you." Redstar said quietly, eagerly trying to join the conversation. Hotspot laughed and coughed in his hand when everyone looked at him questioningly.

"Nah, DJ Houze isn't a stranger. He's an old friend of ours, used to be in my class when we were nine. His real names Timatha." At that everyone burst out laughing. Timatha was his real name. How could parents be that cruel?

"Nice shot, Kole! You've got quite an arm for such a tiny girl." Kid chuckled, watching as she focused solely on the Joker figure and swung her arm forward. It hit the Joker square in the legs, knocking it from its stand. Kid Flash picked up a green foam ball from the wooden basket.

The booth was located in the back of the building. It was lined up against the wall, squashed in between the fortune teller, which was currently run by Ms. Gypsy herself, and a booth that would spray paint your hair if you donated a dollar to some save the kangaroo's charity. Topple-A-Villain was a large wooden box with a window cut in the front. On the outside it was decorated with small pictures of villains with a maroon background.

Because maroon is _sooo _much more mainly than pink.

The inside was similar, only with a shelf full of wooden villain figurines that could be knocked from there stands if hit with just the right amount of strength and aim. It was the type of booth a guy went to so he could show off and impress his girl with a stuffed rabbit, iguana, or lynx toy, for only five dollars every three balls.

Kid Flash pulled his hand back and snapped it forward again, not really aiming and not really caring if he missed. In the past ten minutes, he had managed to win every stuffed animal in the booth, much to Black Canary's amusement.

"All right all right. I'm closing this thing down. No one will want to play if there is nothing left to play for." Black Canary yawned and pulled the metal door down, then walking around to lock it. She waved to Gypsy and ran out to her motorcycle. Pulling out of her parking space, she sped back towards her own team's dorm. She was the leader of the Bulls, a team of mostly orphaned teens who were not freshman, but too advanced to be called 8th graders. She taught them separately from the rest of the school because they were not of age yet. She sighed and turned hard, ignoring the stop sign.

"I never expected this from you," Batman stood in front of the window looking down at the speeding blonde, his back turned to Robin. "I thought I taught you to win or lose with humbility, but then you go and do this. Understand that your behavior is making everyone on the board doubt my abilities in raising you."

Robin hung his head in shame, each word from his mentor's mouth a reminder of his inexcusable behavior the last few days. He honestly didn't think about how it would make Batman look. Heck, he didn't even think about how it would make _him_ look.

"I understand," Robin raised his head slightly, his voice weak like a child caught stealing a toy from the store, getting caught, and then returning home to hear his father's lecture. That's what he was, a child.

"I know you do, and I trust that you will prove me right and overcome your differences with Speedy. This is your senior year. I don't want you to ruin it because a petty crush over a girl." Batman said a bit more harshly than he intended, but his face gave away no sympathy. Robin was proving to be an unfit candidate to the role Batman had nominated him for, but Batman knew this was out of the ordinary for him and convinced the council to give him another chance. He turned around and sighed, patting Robin on the shoulder as he walked to the door.

"And Robin, the next incident between you and Speedy will result in both of yours immediate and permanent expulsion. I know you're a good kid, but you have to prove it to the council." Robin nodded. "Good…don't want you to have to get kicked out of school before you get a chance to enter the Justice League Future Command Tournament." The boy wonder's head shot up. Did he really hear that? He couldn't have, but he wasn't able to say anything about it when his mentor disappeared behind a closed door. He stood up, crossing the room to the door to follow him, but he stopped. Could it be true? Was he really one of the choices for the Command position? He had heard about the leadership exam that was only going to be taken by certain students, but he never actually thought he could be one of the choices. Of course, now that he thought about it, he fit the category pretty well. The choices were supposed to be confidential too. Did Batman accidentally let something slip? No, of course not. Batman never makes mistakes like that. Does he?

Robin shook his head. Batman told him on purpose. That's the only thing he could come up with. It was probably to make sure he didn't do anything else stupid that could cause him to lose his chance of being the Command. Yeah, that had to be it. He stepped across the room once more, the glass on the floor crunching beneath his feet as he made his way over to his bed. He knew that he should clean up the mess first before laying down, but he just didn't want to. If Ms. Gypsy walked in and started yelling at him, he'd tell her that he couldn't because it would be too dangerous, and his science teacher specifically told him to never pick up broken glass without adult supervision. That and a broom and dust pan which he could find in the supply closet down the hallway outside his door.

He stopped once more. Then again, laziness was something that Batman always looked down upon, reason why he wasn't very fond of Speedy. He let out a huff, lowering his head before turning on his heel, making his way over to the door once more. Sure, Ms. Gypsy told him to stay put in his room, but he needed to clean up the mess, or else he was going to be stepping on random glass shards for the rest of the year, and everyone knew that would be bad.

"What were you thinking?" He jumped at the sudden volume increase, stopping in his tracks outside the door to the lounge. "Do you know how bad you just made me look? In front of the entire council too! Do you know how ashamed I am of you?" Robin just stared at the door as he listened to the older archer yell at his friend. Yes, he was calling him his friend again. Batman said he needed to fix things, and he was planning on doing exactly that. The anger trembled in Green Arrow's voice; he could hear it. There was light seeping through the small crack in the doorway, and by instinct, Robin couldn't help but peer through it to get a better look at what was happening. Speedy was seated on the couch in the same position he had been in when Batman talked to him. His head was lowered, hands fumbling on his lap as he tried to occupy himself so he wouldn't have to look at his mentor. Green Arrow was standing in front of him, his eyes narrowed and a sneer on his face.

Speedy tried to speak as he lifted his head, "O-Ollie, I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare call me Ollie!" he hissed, "Right now, I am _not _your friend! I am your mentor, and you will not speak until I say you can! Got it?" Speedy nodded franticly, shutting his mouth quickly. "Now, you listen here young man, I am disappointed in you!" Robin couldn't help the low growl forming in the back of his throat. Green Arrow was talking to Speedy as if he was his father, and they both knew that he was nowhere close to being a father figure, not to anyone or anything. "I thought I taught you better than that." The elder shook his head from side to side in disapproval as he looked at his ward. The boy wonder sneered a little. _You taught him absolutely nothing! It was me and Batman who trained him, not you, you jackass. _His gaze drifted over to Speedy who was staring at the ground intently, his hands now balled into fists. He was thinking the exact same thing that Robin was thinking. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry?" Speedy tried, lifting his gaze from the floor to his mentor's face. He was trying so hard not to glare at him or make some snide comment like he wanted to, but this was his mentor. He couldn't do that.

He raised his hand as he pointed his index finger in the archer's face, "You'd better be sorry! The council was considering-" He stopped himself, holding back the rest of the sentence. He leant back, lowering his arm to his side. He cleared his throat, "…considering having you and Robin expelled permanently." Robin could tell he was lying, and so could Speedy.

"You're lying," he murmured, his face growing serious, "What were you going to say?" Green Arrow scoffed,

"I don't have to tell you anything! I am your mentor, so I decide what you need to know and don't know." Speedy just stared at his teacher. Green Arrow sighed, "Fine…maybe it'll keep you from doing anything else that can get you kicked out of this school. You remember that leadership position that the Justice League is going to have filled by one of you seniors?" Speedy nodded his head, "You've been chosen as a possible choice for leader, for the Command Position." Robin missed a beat, blinking several times before his masked eyes widened. It clicked inside his mind after a few seconds. There was silence in the room and out in the hallway. Speedy's mouth hit the floor, his eyes widening just as much as Robin's.

"Y-You can't be serious…" the archer stuttered, "…well, who else was chosen?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Green Arrow murmured, "but considering I've told you this much, I'll tell you only one person, but I'm pretty sure you can kind of guess."

"Robin…" His mentor nodded. "…of course. Well, this is bad. He already has a big ego! Why make it even bigger?" Robin sneered. He was going to make amends with _him_? What was he thinking? And his ego was not as big as that hot shot, self-conceited archer! "He's not going to be much of a problem though. He's so weak…I beat him in the retrieval mission, and I'm pretty sure I can beat him for the Command spot."

"Don't get too cocky," his mentor said, "That could be the death of you. Now, you understand why you have to behave?" Green Arrow questioned, seemingly calming down as he took a seat next to his protégé, "I want you to win this, but you can't get yourself expelled. If you do, then that black haired, circus boy will be the leader, and I don't want that. No offense to Batman at all, but I don't like Robin all that much." His ward looked over at him confused. He saw this look and continued, "He's too uptight, and he acts like he knows everything. That's exactly why you're going to win this, right?" Speedy nodded,

"That's right…I intend to," he confessed. Robin shook his head. Winning was all that mattered to that red head. A good challenge was what he liked, was what both of them liked. It was scary how much they were alike, but he wasn't quite _as _competitive as Speedy. At least, that's what he believed. Green Arrow lightly patted the archer on the back,

"Good, that's what I want to hear," he stood up, "Now, I'm still mad at you, but I guess…I can let this slip by for now. Don't think you're off the hook. I plan on talking to your Enemy course teacher to tell her that you need more time in her class, understood?" He nodded but very slowly. He wasn't too happy about that. "However, if you get better, I'll consider getting you back onto the archery team, so you'd better be good, you got that?" Once more, he nodded. His mentor patted him on the head before turning towards the door. Robin quickly dove for the closest door, shutting it behind him just as the door to the lounge opened. Footsteps echoed off the walls of the hallway as they passed the room he was hidden in until they disappeared completely. He let out a long breath, not even realizing he had been holding it the entire time Green Arrow was leaving. Opening the door a little, he checked to make sure the coast was clear.

"What are you doing in there?" He jumped, the edge of the door slamming into his face as he turned to look at the person who was standing just out of his vantage point. He opened the door all the way, rubbing his forehead as he groaned. He looked up, his masked eyes meeting another mask like his own. As soon as they connected, a low growl vibrated in his throat. He could still hear the comment that Speedy had said back in the lounge. He stepped out of the doorway and shut the door, turning towards the direction to his dorm. He looked over his shoulder at the archer,

"Go get the fucking broom and dust pan, and clean up the mess you caused in our room…" he growled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Storm: I love a good dodgeball fight!**

**Fangirl: (looks over at Storm confused) A dodgeball fight? We are still talking about the story here, right?**

**Storm: Yeah, but I just played with my cousins. Speaking of the story, do you remember that comment we got for the last chapter? The one about the oompa loompa? By…by…what was that girl's name again?**

**Fangirl: (busts out laughing) I remember that! It sure made my day! Oh, and her name was Strapped-In-A-Strait-Jacket!**

**Storm: (snorts and rolls eyes) She should be "Strapped-In-A-Strait-Jacket"! It should be illegal to be that short! Quick, I'm calling the munchkin police on her! A crazy, short person escaped the Short Prison…that reminds me, how did you get out?**

**Fangirl: (quickly looks to Strapped-In-A-Strait-Jacket) She doesn't mean it! Trust me! This is just how she is! Do not…I repeat! Do not take any offense to this! Now you know what I have to deal with…(looks back at Storm) You're being so rude! Now apologize!**

**Storm: (innocent look) Why? She knows it's true. She's a convicted criminal, taking shoes and peanut butter from awesome tall people like me.**

**Fangirl: (holds up key to demon monkey's cage) You'd better apologize right now or I'll release the monkey on you. I had a talk with him a few days ago, and he's pissed at you from all those times you poked him! Now, DO IT!**

**Storm: (Evil grin) Blackmail princess? That's so unlike you. Seems everyone was right. I have been rubbing off on you. (Looks at Strapped-In-A-Strait-Jacket) I'm sorry for your shortness. Hopefully you will get a growth spurt and be all pretty, pretty princess (Laughs) Just kidding girl. If you normally read the intros, you should know I'm just messing with ya! (turns to other readers) If you say something that I think is funny, I'm going to poke fun at you, just a heads up! We own nothing except the Empire State building, the Army, the Navy, the Marines, the flower bed in Central Park, and Girl Scout cookies!**

**Fangirl: (looks at Storm confused once more) I'm not even going to ask. (Looks to readers) But please, do not take offense to anything my friend over there has said! She does that a lot, but she can be really nice…sometimes…when she's alone…in the dark…and no one is around…just don't get offended! You all now know what I have to live with! Enjoy the chapter! Note: The ending...ehh...a little hard to write for this chapter, so I'm sorry about that! Anyways...enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Jinx looked over her shoulder as she watched Kid Flash lead Kole onto the dance floor. She was clutching his hand tightly, the biggest smile on her face. The pink haired witch glared at the couple, turning her back to them quickly. A low growl vibrated in the back of her throat. She hated the fact that Kid had gone with Kole. "She's a freshman," she murmured in a lower tone, remembering what he had told her, "I thought it would be something nice to do." She shook her head, letting out a groan, "Yeah right…"

"Wow, someone sounds a little jealous." Jinx let out a small yelp before turning around. Lightning stood behind her, his arms crossed behind his back as he stood next to his brother, Thunder. His spiky yellow hair was glowing like usual, and he had on a bright, yellow tuxedo. He didn't feel comfortable in wearing a black one and decided that he would find one that was the color of his uniform. Thunder felt the same way as he pulled on the sleeve of his blue tux. Jinx glared at the yellow haired boy, crossing her arms in front of her chest, her short, black, strapless dress twirling out as she turned to look at the two brothers.

"I am not jealous," she said, brushing her hands down the front of her dress to smooth out the wrinkles that had formed. She tugged on the pink lace around her waist, tightening the bow that she had tied to make sure it didn't come undone. She looked back up at the two boys, and both were giving her a "we know you're lying" look. They shrugged,

"Whatever you say," Lightning muttered, nudging Thunder before pointing to the snack table. They walked off not long after, and she let out a huff, tightening her arms around her as she lowered her head.

"I am _not _jealous," she repeated, but even as she thought it, she knew it wasn't true. She glanced back over at the speedster who had his hands on Kole's waist as they swayed back and forth to the slow song playing. She listened closely, hugging herself tighter than ever. It was the acoustic version of Thunder by Boys Like Girls. She didn't have a date to the dance, and she thought it would be for the best, but she really didn't want to be alone. She wanted to go with Kid, but he was already taken. It pissed her off. Why did he decide to go with a freaking freshman anyways? He was senior for God's sakes, so he should be going with another senior. It would only make sense. Her gaze shifted, and she found Bee and Cy talking by the snack table, and at a table right next to it was Hot Spot, his eyes fixed into glares as he stared at the couple. She smirked. She wasn't the only one who was pissed with the date arrangements.

Making her way over to the dark skinned boy, she took a seat in front of him, only looking at him from the corner of her eyes, "Hello Hot Spot." He nodded his head at her, still keeping his gaze on the two lovebirds a few feet away. She turned her head to look at him completely, "He's not going to burst into flames the longer you stare at him, so you might as well give it up. You may be a human fireball, but you can't do that to other people." He glanced over at her, his gaze softening a tad as he stared at the pink haired girl in front of him,

"That's not what I was trying to do…" She raised an eyebrow at him, tilting her head a little to add to her look of disbelief. "…okay fine…I thought it might work." She chuckled, shaking her head from side to side. "Why are you even here talking to me? Shouldn't you be somewhere else, like with Kid?" Her pink eyes narrowed,

"He's not my date; he's Kole's," she reminded him, sounding pissed as she spoke to him, "or did you forget?" He smirked at her reaction, looking past her to the dance floor where he found Kid Flash and Kole dancing together, their bodies close and both laughing and smiling.

"Wow, you have a serious case of jealousy, you know that." She glared at him,

"I am not JEALOUS!" she exclaimed, the glass candle holder exploding into millions of shards. The candle was extinguished right away before it rolled off the table. No one besides the two at the table saw it though as everyone seemed to focus on the DJ who had changed the song to a more upbeat one, and everyone ran to the dance floor. All the guys started break dancing to Taio Cruz's Break Your Heart song, the girls joining them in the circle that had formed in the center of the dance floor. Jinx kept her gaze on Hot Spot who looked like he wanted so bad to jump into the center of that circle to steal Cyborg's spotlight. She sighed, lowering her head, "Go on ahead…I'll clean up the table." He didn't waste a second and bolted for the dance floor. She found the fiery red headed boy once more, and she couldn't suppress her laugh. He seriously could _not _dance, but it was so cute to watch him try to. She blinked, her laughter dying down. Did she really just think that? Yeah, yeah she did. She stood up, making her way to the snack table where she grabbed a napkin from one of the piles. She was about to walk away when her eyes fell on the punch bowl. She needed a drink. It suddenly wasn't cold anymore since there were so many people dancing and talking in the room.

She reached for the ladle, dropping the napkin onto the table while she grabbed a cup, "Hey Jinx!" She stopped, dropping her cup into the punch bowl by accident. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she recognized the high pitched voice of the other pink haired girl, her pink dress flowing before settling around her thin, short legs. Jinx turned around to look at Kole, the girl's smile blinding to her eyes. Her lips twisted into an awkward grin as she stared at the freshman girl in front her.

"Kole," she muttered, "What are you doing over here? You looked like you were having so much _fun _with Kid over there." She gestured to the crowd of students with her chin before looking back at Kole. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, supporting all her weight on one leg as she leant to the side a bit. Kole pointed to the punch bowl,

"I got thirsty, so I decided to come get a cup of punch," she explained, her child like voice rising in volume so the pink haired witch could hear her. "Kid was such a gentleman. He was going to get it for me when I said I needed a drink, but I told him that it was okay and that I could get it myself. He kept arguing with me, saying that a pretty little lady like me shouldn't have to, but I convinced him that it was alright. He's so sweet too. I mean, he's been making sure none of the guys try anything with me which means he has to care for me. He's so funny, and he's being so nice to me!" Jinx ground her teeth together, her hands clenched into fists as she tried to control her powers. She couldn't take listening to this little girl. "And he even said yes! Out of all the other girls, he said he'd go with me!"

"He only said yes because he felt bad for you," she muttered, not even realizing she had said it until she saw the shocked look on the freshman girl's face.

"Excuse me?" Jinx smirked as the girl's voice rose a few octaves.

"Yep," she confessed, turning to the punch bowl as she ladled her cup out of the bowl before filling it, "He doesn't care for you. He just felt bad that you didn't know anybody here and decided to go with you. You're just a charity case to him. You mean absolutely nothing to him…" Kole was a total crybaby. That's what Jinx concluded. It didn't take much to crush this little girl standing in front of her. She could already see tears dripping from the corners of her eyes, but there weren't that many.

"Y-You're lying," Kole stuttered, "I know him…H-he w-would never-"

"Sweety, you know nothing about him," Jinx interjected, "so you wouldn't know what he would do and what he wouldn't do. If you knew what was best for you, you'd just walk away from him right now and get out of here. There's no need for anyone to see you crying your eyes out…" When she turned around, Kole was gone. She briefly caught a glimpse of the small girl running out the door to the hallway that led to the bathrooms. She muttered a "hmph" as she nodded curtly, turning her back to the door and heading back to the table with her cup and napkin to clean up the glass.

Hot Spot stepped out of the center of the circle after successfully showing Cyborg up, getting more cheers from the students then the other was. He was proud with himself. Even Bee had cheered him on, and he couldn't be happier. Looking at her now though, she wasn't smiling like when she was watching him dance. Maybe trying to ignore her wasn't the smartest thing for him to do. Just because something happened a long time ago between them, it didn't mean he had to stop being her friend. Even if he wanted to be more than that, he couldn't let his hate towards Cyborg push him further away from his crush. The music started to slow down once more, and he saw his chance. She was alone.

Walking up behind her, he tapped her lightly on her shoulder. She spun around on her heel, and her face seemed to brighten at the sight of her used-to-be best friend. However, her smile disappeared when her gaze fell on someone standing behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Cyborg watching them, and he smirked before turning to look back at Bee.

"Hey, don't worry about him," he reassured her, "I don't think he'll mind one dance with your first best friend." He put out his hand, but she didn't take it. She was still a little unsure. "Come on Bee, you do owe me. Remember when I saved you from getting hit by that baseball at recess when we were seven?" She chuckled, her smile returning to her face,

"Yeah, I remember that," she said, "You had a huge bump on your head for like an entire week! Then you tried to cover it up using that hat because people kept making fun of you! They kept saying things like, 'Did a spider lay eggs in your head?' or 'Run away! It's Mr. Two Heads!'" He glared at her a bit as she laughed,

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me…" he murmured, chuckling along with the girl. "…so you going to dance with me or not?" She thought for a moment, glancing over at Cyborg before back at him. She smiled, nodding her head.

"Sure, I'd love to." Hot Spot cheered inwardly at her answer before he grasped the hand that she had placed in his, pulling her towards the middle of the dance floor. He could hear her laughing the entire time at his eagerness, but he didn't mind. She was going to dance with him. That's all that mattered. Stopping in the middle of the crowd of students, he faced Bee reluctantly. Suddenly, he wasn't so eager. He'd never danced with another girl before, especially one that he had a crush on. He completely forgot about that fact.

"Is someone having second thoughts?" Bee teased, placing a hand on her hip. Hot Spot shook his head frantically,

"N-No, of course not!" he exclaimed, "Just…I don't know how to dance." He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous look on his face. She sighed,

"Really? You seemed to dance pretty well before," she said.

"I'm more of a break dancer, not a slow dancer."

"Don't worry," she reassured him, "It's not hard…" She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips before she wrapped her own arms around his neck, "Now, you just move back and forth…" That's what they did. Hot Spot couldn't help but look down at his feet because he didn't want to accidentally step on Bee's feet. He knew that it would hurt because she was wearing heels, and he was wearing dress shoes. He would crush her toes if he mis-stepped. His heart literally stopped when a delicate hand was placed under his chin, lifting his head up to look into mahogany colored eyes. "Stop looking down. You always need to keep eye contact with your partner. It's essential." He nodded slowly. He couldn't resist anymore. One: he was dancing with Bumblebee, the girl he's had a crush on for like ever, and two: the song that was playing, Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney, wasn't helping at all. He didn't care that Cyborg was watching. He didn't care that Bee was dating him. He had to do this. Hot Spot leant in closer and placed a kiss on her lips, and what made him even happier was the fact that she didn't pull away. What made him pissed though was when Cyborg grabbed his arm and made him stop.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cy screamed at him, stepping between him and Bee, "Why do you have your lips all over my girl?" Bee's mouth dropped open as she stared at her boyfriend, one hand on her hip,

"Excuse me!" she said, her voice raising an octave, "Your girl? Uh-hu…I don't think so! I may be your girlfriend, but I do not belong to you!" Cyborg turned around quickly, his metallic hands raised as if to defend himself.

"Th-That's not what I meant!" he quickly said, "It's just…I'm your boyfriend, and not him! He shouldn't be kissing you," he hissed that last part over his shoulder, glaring at the boy behind him. He turned around, "What the hell were you thinking? You know that Bee's dating me, so why did you kiss her?" The students around them started to stop and stare at the three seniors in the center of the dance floor, and the music shut off not long after. No one was dancing, so there was no need for any music, and who could really resist watching a free fight?

"You must be retarded if you can't figure that out," Hot Spot muttered, smirking as the humanoid's eyes narrowed even further.

"She doesn't like you," he growled, "Why can't you get that through your thick head? She likes me, so you need to just leave her alone!"

"You seriously think she likes you?" he shook his head, "You have to be blind if you really think that! It's not me she doesn't like, it's _you!_ You're so damn controlling, and all you can ever talk about is technology! I mean, if you love it so much, why don't you just marry it?"

"Guys that's enough!" Bee finally said, separating the two by putting herself between them. Most girls would dream for two guys to fight over them, but Bee wasn't like most girls. These two boys were her friends, and she couldn't stand watching them fight.

"Bee, tell him," Cyborg demanded, "Tell him you like me and not him!" She kept her mouth shut at this. She didn't want to hurt either of them, and she knew that if she chose, someone was going to get hurt. She couldn't say anything. "Bee just tell him!" She shook her head,

"Stop trying to make me choose!" she exclaimed, "I can't!" Hot Spot looked at her in disbelief,

"You can't? More like you won't…" he murmured. Bee looked over at him hurt, and he turned his head to avoid eye contact with her, "You know what? Just forget this…I'm out…" He pushed past the many students surrounding them, making his way to the exit. He didn't want to stay there. Why wouldn't she just say that she didn't like Cyborg? He could tell by the way she looked at that jerk that all feelings she had for him were gone. Sure, he was a friend, but Hot Spot was her friend first. Everyone watched as the fireball disappeared behind a pair of double doors before they slammed shut, the noise echoing off the walls of the banquet hall. There was silence…


	14. Chapter 14

**Fangirl: (jumps up and down in excitement and claps hands maniacally) YAY! Chapter 14! You finally finished it! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?**

**Storm: Long enough I know that. I bet you're as happy as you were when you found out you made Cadet of the Month.**

**Fangirl: Yep! Except when they told I me, I couldn't react in any way so I had a straight face. However, on the inside, I was throwing a party!**

**Storm: Haha emotionless fangirl? That'll be the day…THERE'S A FLYING RACCOON OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!**

**Fangirl: (flinches from the yelling) What?**

**Storm: (points) Look! It's right there! Oh crap, I'm closing my blinds!...okay, it's gone. What were you saying?**

**Fangirl: (pauses)….ooookkkaaaayy then…that was very random! Anyways, met any guys that you've found a "liking for"?**

**Storm: HELLO? Earth to Princess! It's the internet! I'm not spreading my personal business!**

**Fangirl: Come on! I want all the JUICY details! It's high school, so you must have found at least **_**one **_**guy you like.**

**Storm: Well, you're not getting any 'cause I can't like him because Ali-Kay likes him too.**

**Fangirl: (gasps) Who is it? You're killing me here!**

**Storm: It's…wait for it…it's…Time for the next chapter! We own nothing!**

**Fangirl: What? Dude, not cool! I am not leaving this spot until you tell me! (stomps foot on the ground to add emphasis) Hmph!**

**Storm: You can stay if you wanna, but I'm out. Enjoy the chapter. Peace!**

**Fangirl: Storm! Storm! You get your butt back here right now! (looks to readers) I hate it when she does this. (Runs after Storm) Hey, wait up!**

"Hm, seems like he finally got the message. Come on Bee let's…" Cyborg smirked and slung his arm around Bumblebee's waist. Confused, angry, and irritated, she threw his arm off her and spun to face him. Cyborg shied away from the fire in her glare.

"What was that about?" she hissed, pulling him over to their table. Everyone had lost interest in them the moment Hotspot walked out and were now madly dancing to Savior by Rise Against.

Cyborg sighed in irritation, why didn't she understand? "He shouldn't have been kissing you. He knew you were with me and –"

"I know why you did it," she snapped, cutting him off for the second time. "What I didn't like is how you reacted. Making such a big scene over nothing!" He was sitting in the booth, lights dancing and reflecting off his metallic head.

"Look I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have acted like that, but Bee, he's doing this to get back at me. He can't accept the fact that I won, and he lost." Cyborg stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them slightly. Bumblebee's eyes narrowed, and Cyborg could swear he saw them flash dark gold. He took a step back, and his mouth dropped open, and his arms fell to his side.

Bumblebee stood up straighter, shoulders back, chest out. Fists clenched at her sides, and her condemning eyes fixed solely on Cyborg. A black and gold goddess stood before him, and he had angered her.

"Lost? Won?" Her voice was low and threatening, completely in control. "Is this a game to you? Who can win my heart? I am not a prize to be won, Victor Stone, and I will not stand to be treated as a trophy. Until you can figure out what I really mean to you, we are finished." She spun away from him and stormed towards the bathroom. She needed to calm down.

Cyborg felt his knees give out from under him, what had he done?

_XXXX_

"So who do you think will win in a fight? Green Lantern or the Martian?" Robin tried from his side of the room. Even after hearing the conversation, he knew that being enemies with his roommate would guarantee a year full of terrible memories and without a doubt one of them, or both, being kicked out of the school. Permanently.

Speedy glanced at him, tearing his eyes away from The Way of the Samurai, the world's most boring autobiography. "Green Lantern hands down." He said after a pause of silence. Speedy knew also what having a roommate as an enemy meant and wouldn't spoil his chances of becoming leader by being stubborn. As long as Robin didn't find out, they might as well have handed him the position right now.

But Speedy didn't know what Robin knew, and Robin knew far more than Speedy.

_XXXX_

Her hands cupped the water and let it drop. Sighing, Bumblebee remembered her non-water proof eyeliner and quickly dismissed the idea of splashing the liquid on her face. Turning the facet off, Bumblebee dried her hands on of paper towels. A sniffle came from the back stall, and then a choked sob echoed through the mostly emptied bathroom. Looking around, she saw no one who looked like the owner of the voice, only three girls, two blondes and a red head laughing together as they reapplied their basic makeup.

One of the girls, a blond looked up and saw Bumblebee's eyes searching the stalls. She smiled and walked over, her friends giving her confused looks. She heard the song outside change to Dynamite by Taio Cruz.

"Hey, you're Bumblebee right? The one who made the entrance to Black and Gold?" Her voice was high, so she was still pretty young, Bumblebee guessed no more than a sophomore, junior at best. Bumblebee nodded curtly not really interested in her. The girl bounced up and down. "That's so cool! I heard that you were like, the best female fighter in this whole school, and that you only have two other girls that can match your skill. Starfire and Raven."

"Um, I guess." Bumblebee wasn't entirely sure how to react to the girl's claim. There was another sob, but the echo made it impossible to tell where it came from. "Where is that coming from?"

"Oh, the crying? It's some poor freshman, we tried to get her out but," the girl shrugged. "I'm Diamond Snake by the way." She stuck her hand out, and Bumblebee automatically took it.

"Diamond Snake?"

"Yeah, I can enter peoples subconscious, and I'm able to wrap around them in my snake form and change their thoughts as I please." She giggled. Bumblebee quirked an eyebrow.

"Come on Dia! The boys are waiting!" The red head yelled. Diamond Snake shrugged and ran out of the room. Another sob, less muffled this time. The person must not have realized she was still here.

"Hello?" Bumblebee called, the echo bouncing her words right back at her. She pushed the stalls door opened as she walked, each one empty. The sobbing had stopped completely now, and there was the ruffle of a skirt. Bumblebee walked to the last door and opened it.

"Kole? What happened?" She gasped, wrapping her arms around the depressed child. The sobs started again as Kole clutched her shoulder and relayed the entire story.

_XXXX_

"Hey Jinx, have you seen Kole?" Kid Flash stood with Jinx's back to him, and she outwardly smirked. So the poor dear had believed her after all and run off in unnecessary misery. Jinx felt a pull of guilt at her words but dismissed them when she turned her eyes to Kid Flash who was paying complete attention to her.

Jinx had dreamed to be the center of his attention, the sun that he needed to survive; if only for a moment. And now she was, and she'd be damned if she let a little guilt stop her from getting the boy she wanted.

"I saw her a few seconds ago at the punch bowl, but she walked off, and I haven't seen her since." She answered, the words spilling out of her mouth. Jinx didn't mean to lie, but that wasn't a lie, was it? After all, Jinx had seen Kole at the punch bowl, and after their little chat, Kole left, and Jinx hadn't seen her since. Kid Flash sighed, running two gloved fingers through rose red locks.

"Well, I should keep looking then, see you Jinx." Kid Flash waved and turned his back to her, walking as he scanned the crowd.

"Kid!" Jinx yelled and felt her stomach twist as she searched her brain for something to say. Something to cover her impulsive action and make it look planned. "We could look together." Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out. Jinx mentally smacked herself but kept her composure on the outside; adding a concerned expression for special effect.

"Really?" Kid Flash's face began to glow. He was by her side instantly, their arms interlocked as he led her forward. A slight blush was noticeable on her pale cheeks. "Thanks Jinx, you're the best."

_XXXX_

Bumblebee was not mad.

She was furious.

First, her boy friend and best friend go at each other. Then, she breaks up with her boyfriend because of his possessive comments. Now, she finds a freshman, sweet Kole to be specific, bawling her eyes out over a lie that she was to innocent to decipher as a lie. Best night of her life, right?

Oh yes, she was angry, and all that anger was being directed towards finding the pink haired wrench. Bumblebee walked on the outskirts of the dancers searching for light pink hair, and if she was lucky a red haired gentlemen looking for his date.

But just her luck, that's not what she finds. Nope she finds the exact opposite: The red haired gentlemen looking for his girl, and a witch trying to slow dance with him to a slow beat instrumental that no one could name, but no one really cared.

_XXXX_

Jinx pulled lightly on the sleeve of Kid Flash's suit, asking him for a quick dance. Kid Flash smiled sadly at her and said it would have to wait until they found Kole. She turned her head away and sighed in defeat and pretended to scan the crowd for the girl.

A flash of gold caught her eye, and Jinx, like Cyborg, found the eyes of an angry goddess focused on her. Jinx looked away, but she didn't understand why. She wasn't afraid of Bumblebee. Jinx smirked, that's right she wasn't. Turning her head back, she caught the goddess' eye and stuck her tongue out, pulling her body closer to Kid Flash's arm.

Bumblebee was upon her in a moment, prying her away with difficulty. Kid Flash jumped. He thought he was the only one in the school that could move that fast, besides Mas y Menos of course. The three stood in a ragged triangle, each face with a different expression; confused, angry, and smug.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hissed Bumblebee in a low voice. Kid Flash squirmed at the intense aura that radiated off the two girls.

"Helping Kid Flash find Kole…." Jinx retorted smoothly. The words after 'Kole' were lost to the wind, the music plucking it easily away before anyone could fully digest what she had said. A wave of disappointment flooded her momentarily as the slow song stopped and Telephone by Lady Gaga skipped to the middle of the song, and the bass was amplified to the max, making the walls, tables and floors vibrate in beat of the song.

"Well, if you were really helping him, you could tell him that his date was really in the bathroom crying her eyes out after your little stunt." Bumblebee snapped, her voice in a yell to be heard over the music. Kid Flash felt a click in his mind but didn't have all the pieces yet to make a logical guess. He turned to Jinx for the answers.

"Jinx, what does she mean? What stunt?" He asked slowly, his voice full of confusion. Jinx felt her heart flip. Oh how he sounded like a confused child. She just wanted to scoop him up in her arms and cuddle him, telling him answers of the universe.

"Yeah, Jinx tell him." Bumblebee narrowed her eyes in disgust when she noticed the dreamy look Jinx gave Kid Flash. She was infatuated with him, that explained her actions towards Kole, and her actions when Bumblebee had first found them, and her words.

"_What do you're doing?"_

"_Helping Kid Flash find Kole, even if it may be a lost cause, because there is someone else who will have his affection before the night's done."_

"Nothing Kid, she's just blabbering gossip she heard in the bathroom." She said coldly. Jinx knew she would be caught soon. It would be best to leave now, to cut her losses and take the good memories she had. But Jinx wanted more, and she wanted Kid Flash, under the flashing black and white lights, and the colorful dots spinning on the floor and through her hair.

"Kid, you've got to go get Kole, she's bawling her eyes out in there." Bumblebee pleaded, her eyes snapping over to the young man. Jinx winced, and they were slowly pushed towards the refreshment booth where the music was a bit dimmer and less people crowded the air.

"I have no idea what either one of you are talking about!" Kid Flash exploded, clutching his hair in his fists. "Where's Kole?"

"I'm here." A small timid voice said from behind them. Kole had finally come out of the stall. Her usual optimistic expression was solemn. The small layer of eyeliner on her face was a bit smudged but barely noticeable. Kid Flash looked at Jinx, and she flinched away from the understanding, hurt, and disappointment in his eyes. No…her perfect moment was shattered.

"I'm not. I don't know what Bumblebee here is blabbering about," Jinx slurred her name a bit, mocking the other girl. She decided that she would at least leave with her dignity and began to walk away. "But I refuse to be accused of something I had nothing to do with. Good day to you all."

Bumblebee pursed her lips at the girl. Could she really let her get away after everything she had done? Not with just Kole, but the constant insulting of Raven and herself, the never-ending battles with Starfire. Bumblebee knew that Jinx wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted, and what she wanted was Kid Flash. Glancing over at said boy, she observed him hastily apologizing and reassuring Kole that this wasn't a pity date. Bumblebee's eyes narrowed at the girl, and let out a tired breath and made up her mind.

Jinx felt somewhat depressed at her lost moment with Kid Flash. It was all Bumblebee's fault. If she hadn't come along and ruined everything, maybe she would've gotten her dance with Kid Flash, but she'd never know now. Jinx added Kole and Bumblebee to her list of people she disliked on Team Falcon. It now consisted of Kole, Bumblebee, Starfire, Raven, Panthera, Beast Boy, Ms. Gypsy, Speedy, Robin, Mas y Menos… To make a long list short, it included everyone except Kid Flash and on occasions, Cyborg. Jinx grunted as she pushed a stray lock of bubble gum hair from her face. Oh well, at least she still had-

Jinx felt a tug on her foot, and a black shoe with a single, yellow strap across the top was between her feet. Her hands instinctively flew forward and grabbed the cloth on the table as she fell. Twisting, she landed on her side, and the white cloth with orange flowers on the edges was yanked from the table, and all its contents with it. Jinx felt the cold red drink splash onto her upper body. Her mascara, foundation, and eye liner began to drip onto the floor as it ran down her face. Cups assaulted her legs, not hurting her, but some were still full and stained her stockings with the rosy liquid. Chocolate chip and sugar cookies shattered as they hit the floor; crumbs exploding on her and sticking to her drenched dress. Her clear Hex Pink lip stick smudged against the table cloth, effectively ruining her makeup. Her dress clung to her skin from the weight of the punch and chaffed her skin as she sat up.

The entire hall was silent except for the gasp that lately escaped Kole's lips. Bumblebee cocked an eyebrow at Lightning **(A/N: I bet you thought Bumblebee tripped her didn't you? Ha you have to give me credit for that fake out!)** who had overheard the conversation and decided to get payback since he knew Kole was too innocent, and Bumbebee was too rational.

Jinx looked up at the crowd around her. Everyone had either a look of amusement or pity in their eyes. Jinx hated it. She tried one last time to save some of her reputation and stood up. Her foot swished from under her, and she fell back down. The hall erupted in laughter.

"Jinx," Kid Flash held a hand out to help her up. Jinx felt tears well in her eyes when she looked at him. His normally care-free and friendly eyes were guarded and emotionless as they looked at her. She could take the laughter, she could take the humiliation, heck she could even take the amused smirk on Bumblebee's lips, but the way he looked at her destroyed her, and she busted into tears.

She couldn't take it, she didn't belong in Falcon. Anger started to rise in her stomach, and she clenched her fists. This wasn't her fault! It was Starfire's! Yes, if she hadn't made that false call, then they would have won. If they had won, Jinx would have been able to feel confident enough to ask out Kid Flash, before Kole, the guppie, could. Starfire had made the others dislike her since, if someone as sweet, perfect, and unjudging as Starfire could dislike her, she had to be a terrible person. That's what everyone thought, and everyone included Kid Flash. In fact this was his fault as well. If only he had seen the signs, realized that she was the one he deserved….

"Get away from me!" She growled, slapping his hand away. Her eyes vibrated pink, and the balloons all popped without warning. The laughter died down, and Jinx stood up. "This is all your fault," she snapped at him and spun on her heels and walked towards the exit.

"Jinx wait," Kid Flash's voice was somewhat concerned but for the most part uncaring. It shattered the last of Jinx's hope.

"I'm going to ask the Council to transfer me to Team Wasp as soon as possible. I can't take you or any of the other losers on Team Falcon anymore!" With that she slammed the door and walked out.

_XXXX_

Ms. Gypsy stood on the roof looking down at the Hex girl and closed her eyes. She was right. She knew that Jinx wasn't the right match for Team Falcon, and she wasn't the right person to teach her. But she knew who was, and that person was the strict leader of Team Wasp. A woman who even Ms. Gypsy felt weary around and questioned the Justice Leagues' decision on allowing her to join their ranks and teach their future. Madame Rouge.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fangirl: (sighs) Chapter 15…damn, this one took forever, even with both of us writing it together! How could one chapter get any harder to write? Maybe, if we had been focused, it might have gotten done faster.**

**Storm: It was because we were lazy, and as in "we" I mean you, having me write the dang chapter.**

**Fangirl: HEY HEY HEY! I wrote the first half, and you wrote the second half. It's like what we did with that other one…chapter 12 I believe? I wrote like the ending which was…umm…thirteen paragraphs!**

**Storm: Yeah, but you left me to write the hard part….okay, anyways! Next subject: guess who's here?**

**Fangirl: Who? **

**Storm: The one, the only, the super short…(opens door) PANTAZ!**

**Fangirl: WOOOHOO! Our readers haven't heard from her since like the second chapter! **

**Pantaz: (in a confusing tone) What?**

**Storm: (face palm) Idiot….**

**Fangirl: So what have you been up to lately Pantaz?**

**Pantaz: (stares up from I-Touch) **

**Storm: Pantaz, you have a serious addiction to that device. It's like Fangirl with her pretty boyites obsession, but it's called Shiny Technology Syndrome! Don't worry, it'll go away after two weeks!**

**Fangirl: Oh shut up! I do NOT have pretty boyites!**

**Storm: (looks to readers) Go back a few chapters, and you'll understand what I'm talking about. Oh, we have to apologize. Fangirl, APOLOGIZE!**

**Fangirl: I'm sorry? Why am I apologizing?**

**Storm: Not updating in who knows how long!**

**Fangirl:…..ohhh….that makes sense…yes, we are VERY sorry! (laughs nervously) I've had way too many distractions these last few months…**

**Storm: And I just didn't want to write anything.**

**Fangirl: (looks at Storm) and you call me lazy?**

**Storm: Dude, I run…leave me ALONE!**

**Pantaz: (still staring at I-Touch, humming along to God knows what)**

**Fangirl: (looks at Pantaz) I think she's humming her theme song…do something quick before she kills us!**

**Storm: She can't sing either! (takes away I-touch)**

**Pantaz: MY BABY! **

**Storm: (gives I-Touch to demon monkey) Here, take it!**

**Pantaz: NO! (pulls out gun) give me back my I-Touch!**

_**Monkey squeaks. BAM BAM!**_

**Storm and Fangirl sweat drop….**

**Fangirl: Y…Y-you killed our monkey? (looks at Storm before hitting her) Storm, say something!**

**Storm: I want chocolate….**

**Pantaz: You're like a pregnant woman…**

**Storm: (looks at Pantaz with an evil eye) You should watch ****Diary of a Mad Black Woman****, it'll teach you not to insult black women when they're having random cravings.**

**Fangirl: H-How could you shoot the monkey? S-Sure he was evil and demon-ish, but he was still our monkey!**

**Pantaz: Psh, I'm not scared of black people! I'm like half black! And no one cares about the monkey!**

**Storm: (rolls eyes) You're brown…not half black…**

**Pantaz: Well, close enough!**

**Fangirl: Alrighty, I'm gonna end this before either one of you guys start a killing spree! We do not own anything! (turns away from readers and starts sobbing) WHY? Why the monkey?**

**Storm: Yeah…why couldn't it have been you?**

**Fangirl: (turns) Hey, Pantaz, where's that gun of yours?**

**Pantaz: Here you go (hands gun to Fangirl)**

**Storm:….uhhhhhhh….Time to put my mad black skills to use (runs like a kenyan warrior)**

Chapter 15

Speedy let a low groan vibrate in the back of his throat as he buried his face into the pages of his book. Why did educational books have to be so boring? Why couldn't people put pictures in them, or at least write something about someone getting killed? Anything but what makes a "well-trained samurai". He allowed his gaze to wander over to the notebook open on his desk, skimming over the notes he took on different paragraphs in the book. They were all crappy though considering he just practically jotted down short, little, non-in depth sentences that represented what "he thought" of the book. Eventually though, he was going to have to actually make a report out of them, and hopefully, he could make at least a D on the report. The test however worried him. He was screwed. No way in hell was he going to be able to read the book in the amount of time he had left and understand the entire thing at the same time.

Robin lay on the other side of the room on his bed with a magazine in his hands, thumbing through the different gossip stories that were a sure fire attention catcher. It caught his, so that had to mean something. He adjusted an earphone back into place in his ear, tapping his foot along with the beat of the rock song, Waking the Demon by Bullet for My Valentine, as it played into his head. The "scary" music, as some people put it, wasn't helping at all with his attitude towards Speedy. The angry lyrics and his hatred towards the archer, at that moment, proved to be a terrible combination, but for some reason, he couldn't will himself to change the genre of music. He glanced at the boy from the corners of his masked eyes, glaring slightly. Of course, he had decided to "make amends" with the redhead, but he really didn't want to. The anger building within him was getting close to exploding, no doubt about that, but he had to do whatever was necessary to win the Command spot for the Justice League. He had to keep a level head, so if that meant being nice to that jerk, so be it. The song ended slowly and Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides started to fade in, but his head snapped sideways as his name was called, not his alias name though, but instead his real name.

"Dick?" Speedy muttered, dropping his black ink pen down onto his desk before spinning around in his chair. He watched as the spiky, black haired boy raised an eyebrow, hiding the more than likely glare under his mask. Speedy did his best with not scowling at the other. The very sight of Robin made him want to slug him, but he resisted. The Future Justice League Command tournament was a great opportunity for him to show his full potential, and he wasn't going to let some little, know-it-all boy wonder ruin his chances of winning it. He held up his book to show the other, a disgruntled look on his face. "Can you help me?" he asked. Hell, not only did he have to keep himself grounded the entire year, but he was going to have to at least try in his classes too. Sure, the first grade for English was _not _going to pretty, but oh well. It was one grade. He had an entire year to get it up. However, it didn't mean he had to give up on his report.

Robin just looked at the archer, hiding his look of disbelief. Speedy could not be serious. After what he had heard in the lounge, he thought the other would never even think of asking him for assistance in anything. That theory was proven wrong in those few seconds. It didn't make sense though. Sure, they always asked each other for help in everything whether it be school related or combat training related, but that was before. Things were different. At least now they were. However, he still couldn't believe it. Mr. I'm-Going-To-Do-Whatever's-Necessary-To-Beat-Him was really asking him for help? What nerve he had! Of course, Speedy didn't know Robin had heard his conversation with Green Arrow, so he probably didn't know he was doing anything wrong…

…Or maybe he did. Maybe he was only trying to soften him up before the competition by clearing up the air between them. Now that made sense. Speedy would do something like that.

_Why can't you just accept the fact that he might actually be trying to be your friend again? _The reasonable side of his mind asked. He almost laughed at the idea of actually seeing an angel version of himself appearing on his shoulder as well as its devil counterpart as they'd both argue back and forth about whether Speedy was really trying to be nice or not. He resisted though, not allowing any emotion to splay across his facial features. Would it be a good idea to give in and help Speedy? Most likely not, but what choice did he have?

"Sure, what do you need help with?" Robin asked after another minute of contemplation. Speedy seemed to smile, but whatever sign of happiness that appeared on his face vanished in a matter of seconds that Robin wasn't even sure he had seen it. He sat up from his bed, swinging his legs over the edge before planting them firmly on the ground. After setting his magazine down onto his own desk, he grabbed his chair, dragging it across the floor of the room. The screech it made sounded like nails on a chalkboard as the legs scraped the tile. Unlike some of the other rooms, their room didn't have a carpeted floor. Robin held back his smirk as he watched Speedy flinch at the screeching noise. Thank God for the lack of carpeting.

Speedy sent a glare over his shoulder as the boy wonder took a seat down next to him before he quickly turned to his book. _Don't lose it…do _not _lose it. _Robin jerked the book out of the boy's hands, flipping through the book with ease. He stopped, turning his head to gaze at the archer as he silently asked him his previous question. Speedy caught on and asked, "Do you think you can explain to me the important things that you think I'm going to need to know for the test? I kind of need the help." His pleading tone was barely detectable mostly because he didn't mean to sound so desperate.

"That practically means the entire book…" Robin muttered, ignoring the archer's anxiousness as he lowered the novel in his hands down onto his lap. He looked over at the redhead, keeping his face as emotionless as possible. Speedy did the same as well, his facial features as blank as a plain sheet of printer paper now. He already figured he didn't have much choice with whether or not he helped Speedy, but he guessed it would be a good idea to help. He sighed slowly, "…fine. Let's see…"and so began the long and tedious explanation of the world's most boring reading assignment. However, it wasn't like Speedy was actually paying attention. Well, for certain parts that Robin put extra emphasis on, he would allow himself to zone back in, but other than those short moments, he trapped himself in his own little world hidden in the very back of his mind where nothing but darkness dwelled, the part of his head where his devious half lived, where all his schemes were filed away.

Speedy _was _going to even out things between him and Robin, but that's what he was going to do on the outside. In his mind, he had a plan going, a plan that wouldn't be categorized under the idea of "mending his relationship with Robin". Right now, he was just trying to relieve the excess tension that had developed between them by getting them to actually "talk" to one another. Sure Robin was the only one really talking, but it still could be thought of as a kind of short, tiny conversation. It would definitely help with future ones because they'd less likely want to kill each other. Okay, maybe they'd still want to, but it'd be more probable that they wouldn't. Soon, the next part of his plan would be set into play. That is, as soon as he figured out how to do it.

…but do what though?

_XXXXX_

Raven glided over to one of the tables in the very back of the banquet hall, shadowing herself further into the darkness. Occasionally, several dots of color from the strobe lights near the dance floor would stray from the dancing crowd and illuminate her face for everyone around her to see. However, no one paid her any attention, and she really didn't care. At that point, all she wanted was some time to herself. Sure, the dance wasn't exactly the best place to find this, but she did not want to go back to the dorms. She knew that the moment she stepped onto that hallway, all the hatred radiating from her two friends-who had been caught fighting not hours before-would more than likely to knock her off her feet. She had her own problems, so she really didn't want to have to feel her friend's auras drifting to her and blocking her concentration.

She found her gaze drifting to the people on the dance floor, her gaze immediately falling on Beast Boy who, once again, was showing off his "totally awesome moves" as he busted out to Fire Burning by Sean Kingston. She couldn't help the slight glare that formed in her eyes as she watched some of the girls eyeing the green changeling. It was funny to think that not a single one of those girls found him attractive at all the first year at Titans High, but now they couldn't stop making googly eyes at him. They were always up in his face, grabbing his arms, begging him to change into a kitty cat or a puppy for them, and then they'd cuddle him close. It pissed her off a bit to actually see him give in to their pleads. _You're only encouraging them…_

What made her even more upset was the actual reasoning behind their sudden attitude change towards Beast Boy. He's now a junior and is more…matured, meaning he's nothing compared to what he looked like during his freshman year. He still told the same stupid jokes, but that was just Beast Boy, so that would never change. Now, when the girls came back and saw him, of course they'd go weak-kneed and start drooling over him, oh but wait. There's one problem. He's already taken. Taken by whom? None other than Ms. Goth Girl herself, Raven. Now, doesn't that seem like a problem? Yes, yes it does. And how do most girls fix this problem? By destroying the current relationship of course. That's their plan…

_And he's doing nothing to stop them…he's just letting them do this. _

"What the hell's wrong with him?" she asked herself aloud. A shroud of darkness appeared from the tabletop, consuming one of the many plastic cups that were left forgotten. She quickly recontrolled her powers but couldn't stop the cup from flying off the table. The clear liquid spilled across the floor, and Raven cursed inwardly to herself.

"You know Rae, I know you don't like punch, but water isn't that bad." Dark purple eyes snapped up as someone walked up to the table, and they instantly connected with violet ones, but in the darkness, all they looked like to her was black. His long, black hair had been tied into a low ponytail, showing off his sharp facial features as he smiled at her.

"Sorry Aqualad," she muttered, watching as he bent down to pick up his cup off the floor, "I didn't mean to do it. Just…I have a lot on my mind right now, so I kind of lost control for a sec…" He shrugged it off, raising his hand to where it was parallel to the ground before the water rose from the floor, falling back into the plastic cup that he had picked up not only seconds before. He rested the cup on the table, taking a seat on a chair directly on the other side of Raven.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it," he said, letting his gaze fall on the cup in front of him before he started playing with the water. It rose back out of the cup and formed a circle in mid-air before it began to spin around. Raven couldn't help the smile that twitched its way onto her face as she watched a cheerful grin spread across the Atlantean's. He always looked so happy when he was using his powers to play with water, and even when he's just _in _water he's happy. The water changed shape, and it twisted like hair being slowly braided. The excess light from the strobe lights split through the water, a beautiful shine emitting from the liquid as it danced in the air. "Raven? Did you hear what I said?" The girl snapped herself out of her daze, lifting her gaze to the Atlantean's.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again, "What did you say?"

"I said it's just kind of weird to see you so zoned out. Usually, you're so aware of all your surroundings…" She remained silent for a second.

"Like I said before, I just have a lot on my mind," Raven repeated. She lowered her eyes to the hands in her lap, one clutching the other with ferocity. She was doing her best to not let her emotions get the better of her. Many have already witnessed what would happen if she did. Out of the corners of her eyes, she could see the girls from the junior class huddling around BB, and the boy seemed to be enjoying the attention from them. She wanted so badly to destroy those girls with her powers, but there was enough drama going on. Robin and Speedy hated each other's guts now, Jinx was having issues with boys and fitting in, Bumblebee was having to deal with a terrible love triangle, and now she was having relationship problems. She wasn't going to let it show though. No one knew about it…well, except for-

"You shouldn't worry about BB," Aqualad murmured, dropping the water back into his cup before he smiled at her sweetly, "He's a guy. Having a bunch of girls around him is probably a dream come true, but you know he loves you and only you. Just…let him enjoy this because you never know; this might just last for a little while, and then it'll never happen again." She nodded slowly. He had a point. There was no need to be worried. "Besides, we both know Beast Boy. When that time comes, when none of the girls want nothing to do with him, he'll be so upset that he's going to need a good friend, or in this case, girlfriend to help him through. Then, he'll realize how big of an idiot he was being, and you'll have him back to yourself." Raven smiled slightly. "So until that time comes, there's no reason for you to be sad, and don't deny it because we both know that you're upset about this," Aqualad quickly added that last part before she could say anything.

"I know," she muttered, "I'm just wondering how long it'll be before that happens…" The sound of a chair being dragged across the wooden floor made her snap her head back up once more, and she watched as Aqualad pulled his chair closer to her. He sat down, facing her directly so he could see her better.

"Hey, don't worry about how long it takes," he said kindly, his voice low and sweet, "You have friends who are going to be there for you…" He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, smiling thoughtfully, "…like me. I'll be here by your side the entire time that BB's going through this…" He paused as he thought of the best word to use in his statement before he redirected his attention to the girl seated in front of him, "…I guess you'd call it a stage. I promise…"

"Please!" Beast Boy couldn't help the chuckle that broke from his lips as he watched another girl in his class pout up at him, whining for him to morph into a cute animal. Of course, on the inside he begged for all these girls to go away. He was getting tired of having to morph every five minutes. He just wanted to spend some time with Raven and-wait, where did she go? He looked around everywhere, trying to find the short, purple haired girl that stood with him not only minutes ago. _When the hell did she leave? _He asked himself, standing on his tip toes to peer over the heads of the other students dancing. _There's Lightning…Thunder…oh, looks like Cyborg's still upset as ever…umm…where _is _she? _He let his gaze wander for a few more seconds before they found what they were looking for. His green eyes narrowed to slits. _What the hell is she doing with _him_? _

Ever since that day he saw them together, back on the second day of school, he couldn't help but think that something was going on, couldn't help but believe that he was slowly losing Raven, his girlfriend, his love. Okay, "his love" was a little overdramatic, but it felt like that to him, and he thought it was how Raven felt too. However, considering what he was looking at right at that moment, he was unsure of the feelings she still shared for him.

"Beast Boy?" He ignored the girls still surrounding him as he ripped passed them, leaving their circle of "fangirliness" to walk towards his should be girlfriend and best friend.

"See Raven, just like I said. Here he comes, crawling back." Aqualad lifted his drink slightly in salute before disappearing in a crowd of shifting girls dressed in soft flowing material. Raven watched him go momentarily. Time slowly sped up, and Beastboy stood directly in front of her. Raven smiled slightly at him, amazed that he had returned to her so quickly, but that smile died when she noticed the stiff setting of his jaw and squared shoulders. His haunting green eyes stared after Aqualad, seeing through Raven.

"Beastboy…." Raven reached up to touch him. Raven was a master at sensing people's emotions by their body language, and Beastboy was far beyond aggravated and border lining murderous.

"Raven, what were you doing with him? We're the ones on a date tonight, dude! Not you and fish boy!" Beastboy waved her hand away, his eyes glaring into hers and demanding an explanation.

Now Raven was confused. What exactly was going through Beastboy's mind? Did he doubt her faithfulness, after all she'd done for him, with only hurt and betrayal in return? She was a lot of things, and Raven would willingly put up with Beastboy's flirting, whining, and mood swings, these only being some of those many things. But one thing she would never tolerate was being manipulated into being the bad guy.

Raven's eyes narrowed, and she released a frustrated breath. Tucking a single lock behind her ear, Raven fiercely returned his glare.

"You want to know what I'm doing?"

_XXXXX_

Starfire giggled as RedStar twirled her around the dance floor gracefully. Spending his entire life in snow and ice made his feet nimble and swift on solid ground.

"Alright Titans High, only two more songs before this party is officially disbanded!" The DJ cheered, turning back the disc. Starfire clasped her hands together as the chorus Getting Over You by Fergi and David Guetta blasted through the hall.

Her night had been wonderful. She and Redstar danced nonstop all night, switching from one group of friends to the next. Redstar was instantly accepted anywhere he went, whether it was because of his personality or Starfire didn't bother him, he was just happy to be a part of something.

"Cyborg, friend, aren't you having the most wonderful of times?" Starfire waved over to the depressed robot who looked like he was having the exact opposite of a wonderful time. He didn't answer her, only faked a smile and waved before returning to gaze at Bumblebee who was dancing freely with Pantha, completely unaffected by earlier events.

"Starfire, I want to thank you for an unforgettable night. Your kindness will never be forgotten." Redfire said, he knew that there must have been many other suitors that asked for Starfire's company at the dance, but knowing that she chose him made him feel grateful, especially since it wasn't a date. He liked Starfire of course, but it was more in a sibling way.

"You are most welcome, Redstar. Anything to help out a friend."

_XXXXX_

"Raven…" Beastboy stood shock, watching the normally emotionless girl stomp off. After venting how she truly felt about their relationship, Beastboy suggested that she should just break up if she really felt that way. And she did. Now, he was standing in the middle of a tight ring of sympathetic girls who would do anything for his attention, but they were so unimportant compared to the beautiful girl who had just willing walked out of his life. But what made it worse was watching her walk up to Aqualad for comfort.

_XXXX_

The last song had ended and teens slowly streamed out of the building, grateful for the weekend to come the next day. The humid night air sent chills up the spines of anyone without a thick jacket. Couples looked happily up at the night sky, a bright crescent moon illuminating many twinkling stars around it.

Every team walked together in a small cluster to their respective dorms, happily laughing and retelling stories of their night. Well, every team but one: team Falcon. Team Falcon walked in three separate groups near each other but obviously separate. Bumblebee, Kole, Kid Flash, Raven, and Aqualad walked swiftly towards their building, with the second group a few steps behind. This group contained Beasboy, Redstar, Starfire, and Cyborg. Finally, trailing them were the drama-less group of Pantha, See-more, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Mas y Menos.

"I don't know what has gotten into those fools tonight, but I know that it's gonna be hard to fix." Bumblebee sighed as she remembered the fight from before the dance, her heels clicking against the concrete sidewalk. Kole nodded along with Kid Flash who was still staring at the sky. Raven ran her fingers through her hair and opened the door to their dorms. They all silently walked towards the main entrance, towards their wing of the dorm, and stopped suddenly.

Raven, Starfire, Robin, who had been walking out to speak to Kid Flash, and Cyborg all glared angrily, while everyone else looked a bit suspicions and surprised, everyone except Beastboy whose eyes widened and twinkled in wonder. The incident earlier with Raven and Aqualad was completely forgotten as he whispered one name…

…"Terra?"


	16. Author's Note

Hey everyone, sorry to disappoint you but this isn't a chapter, BUT DON'T YOU DARE CLICK AWAY! READ THIS! Ok this is Storm, and if you don't remember, I'm the mean one, that's why I'm writing this. So I'm not going to beat around the bush.

Stories Dead.

Me and Fangirl are done with fanfiction because we don't like using characters anyone else created, and we also want to expand our writing style. Now, we're sorry to anyone who really liked this story, but just know that this story will never be updated and will never be up for adoption. Thanks for all the support, but we're done with this story. We have moved on to original writing, posting our books on Wattpad. If you want to continue reading any of our work, Fangirl's going to be Kiana014 and I'm still Storm0Wolf. So once again sorry, sucks if you liked this story. Anyways, we still are going to read on fanfiction but not writing as much as we used to. I hope all of Fangirl's fans continue to support her, and if you have anything else to say to us (Begging included) then leave it in a comment.

So say goodbye to Fallen Angels, because I just sent them to Area 51. Bye!

With no love,

Storm0Wolf


End file.
